Para que no me olvides
by Princess Sheccid
Summary: Él no escuchará tus súplicas –dijo Naraku. Hice que olvidara lo que alguna vez amó.' Kagome levanta la vista, esperanzada y ante ella surge el brillo de dos ojos amarillos. 'Ven esta noche, al bosque... Al árbol donde nos conocimos.' Capítulo nuevo.
1. Default Chapter

**_Para que no me olvides..._**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Lo he dicho ya miles de veces, pero aún así (suspiro de resignación u.u), siempre tendré que decirlo: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenece! Todos ellos fueron creados por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, para mí, la diosa del manga._

Bueno, ya dije todo lo importante. Ahora sí empezamos!

o

o

* * *

o

o

**Prólogo **

_Los dos jóvenes amantes iban avanzando muy rápido por el frondoso bosque. Esquivaban árboles, piedras, arbustos: todo aquello que interrumpía su huída. Sus largas cabelleras de plata y ébano eran onduladas con la suave brisa que se formaba._

_Varios metros mucho más atrás, tres voces al borde del desmayo, decían sus nombres a coro, tratando de manera inútil alcanzarlos._

_o Para Inuyasha -dijo Kagome, con una suave risa. Su dulce voz era una caricia a los oídos del hanyou.- Con tu velocidad, los muchachos nunca podrán darnos alcance._

_Inuyasha despegó la vista del camino y bajó la mirada hacia la chica, a quien tenía presa en sus fuertes brazos. Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, como sólo sabía dárselas a ella._

_o Esa es la intención. –sonriendo una vez más, la abrazó más contra sí._

_Pasó un tiempo, en el que sólo escuchaban el crujir de ramitas y hojas secas al ser pisadas. Inuyasha agudizó el oído. Detuvo su veloz carrera, cuando hubo confirmado la ausencia de las voces de sus compañeros. Dejó suavemente a Kagome en el suelo._

_Después de eso, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, con un brillo de infinito amor dejándose translucir en sus miradas. Con un sonrisa pícara acentuada en su rostro, como si se hubiera librado del castigo de una travesura, el joven mitad bestia inclinó el rostro hacia la chica. Ella, sin echarse atrás, también se acercó, fundiéndose ambos en un beso. Él la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y ella, por el cuello._

_No habían pasado ni siquiera diez segundos cuando nuevamente se escucharon las tres voces en la lejanía. Ambos se separaron, mirándose cómplices y soltaron una risita juguetona._

_Retomaron su avance, pero ya sin correr. El hanyou apretaba gentil la mano de la doncella, quien sólo se sentía como flotar entre nubes de algodón. Llegaron a un claro_ _de ese espeso bosque._

_De pronto, el hanyou soltó la mano de Kagome, quien sólo atinó a mirarle con curiosidad. Inuyasha se agachó y tomó entre sus manos una bella flor blanca, que despedía un aroma delicioso. La desprendió del suelo y con gran cuidado se la colocó a la muchacha en los cabellos._

_El rostro de la chica fue adornado por un leve sonrojo. Se lanzó a sus brazos, aprisionándolo con los suyos. Él sólo correspondió a ese gesto de cariño._

_o Arigatou, Inuyasha. –susurró suave. Abrió los ojos, que se mantenían cerrados y miró el lugar, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Se separó levemente de su amado.- Mira Inuyasha, -a su mente vinieron muchos recuerdos- aquí fue el lugar donde nos_ _conocimos._

_Recorrieron con la mirada el paisaje que se les presentaba. A un lado divisaron el Árbol Sagrado, y en otro extremo, el pozo que comunicaba ambas épocas, tanto la de las guerras civiles como la era tecnológica. La muchacha se abrazó nuevamente a él._

_o Me sentía muy asustada al principio, pero con el correr de lo días, comprendí que estando a tu lado nada malo podía pasarme. Que desde ese día, -levantó su mirada castaña a la ámbar de él, quien le miraba con gran cariño- iniciaría una etapa muy importante en mi vida. Y así lo ha sido, y más, porque estás aquí, a mi lado._

_Inuyasha separó los labios para decir algo, pero de su boca no brotó ningún sonido. La causa de su silencio se vislumbraba arriba, en el cielo, que de un momento a otro, empezó a oscurecer._

_Nubarrones negros ocultaron la luz del sol de mediodía y de pronto todo pareció_ _hacerse de noche. Una voz, proveniente de ningún lugar en específico empezó a hablar._

_o Pues aquí termina esa etapa. –una risa cruel resonó en el lugar._

_Inuyasha, presintiendo lo que se venía, puso a su amada detrás de sí, tratando de protegerla de cualquier ataque repentino._

_o Maldito Naraku. –murmuró entre dientes. La risa del enemigo se escuchó, pero él no se veía por ningún lugar cercano.- ¡Muéstrate y enfréntame! No seas cobarde..._

_El hanyou miraba a todos lados, furibundo, tratando de localizar el olor del enemigo en el ambiente. Sin embargo, no se percibía ningún aroma en particular. La chica, sintió un miedo intenso recorrer su cuerpo. No sentía la presencia de los fragmentos de la perla._

_o Con la chica a tu cuidado no podrás moverte un ápice. –notó el rostro furioso del_ _hanyou- Pero noto tus grandes deseos de luchar..._

_Un tentáculo apareció repentinamente, acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de la chica. Inuyasha con las justas pudo asestarle un golpe con Tessaiga, destruyéndolo en el acto. De pronto, dos tentáculos más aparecieron, dirigiéndose a la espalda de la chica. El muchacho estaba más que furioso. Con dos golpes exactos, acabó con ellos._

_Trató de adivinar el próximo ataque, usando su agudo oído. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que los siguientes golpes fueron dados en todas las direcciones. El chico estaba muy confundido._

_En un rápido movimiento, tomó de la mano a la muchacha y la llevó al pozo. Se acercó rápido a su oído y le murmuró entre dientes:_

_o Será mejor que regreses a tu época. –la tomó entre sus brazos y dijo con mucho pesar- El maldito se las está ensañando contigo. No quiero que tu vida peligre._

_o Pero Inuyasha, yo... –la linda joven se aferraba a su haori, tratando de hacerle cambiar en su decisión. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él que se mostraba muy preocupada._

_Nuevamente la voz volvió a escucharse._

_o ¿No es una ironía? En este sitio llegan a conocerse, y aquí mismo, -añadió con voz macabra- será el último lugar en el que se verán._

_Un último tentáculo, mucho más rápido que los anteriores, se dirigió al cuello de la sacerdotisa, quitándole el pequeño pedazo de perla que habían formado con unos pocos fragmentos encontrados con mucho esfuerzo. En su acción, terminó por empujar a la desprevenida chica por el pozo._

_Inuyasha, viendo como en un sueño caer a su amada, en vano se lanzó tratando de sujetar su mano, porque cuando cayó, ella ya lo había traspasado._

_Abrió mucho los ojos, con un terror intenso reflejado en ellos. No sólo no había podido impedir el traspaso de Kagome a la otra época (quien ya no tenía el fragmento para regresar): también, él se veía imposibilitado de viajar allá._

_De un momento a otro el oscuro pozo se llenó repentinamente de luz, indicando la fugaz huída de su enemigo y con él, de los fragmentos de la perla._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

... _Continuará..._

_o_

_o_

Notas de _Princess Sheccid_:

Konnichiwa minna-san! n-n

Sé que aún no termino de escribir el otro fanfic ('Un fantasma degenerado') pero mi mente y mis manos reclamaban por escribir esta historia que hace mucho que tengo anotada en un cuaderno...

Espero con todo el corazón que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado, y que me expresen su opinión sobre él. Se los agradecería muchísimo!

Bueno, entonces, ya no les aburro con tanta charla...

Matta ne!


	2. Cap1

_**Para que no me olvides...**_

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Lo he dicho ya miles de veces, (suspiro de resignación u.u) pero aún así, siempre tendré que decirlo: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenece! Todos ellos fueron creados por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, para mí, la diosa del manga._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o

o

**Capítulo 1:**

Faltaban unos escasos cinco minutos para finalizar con la tortuosa clase de matemática, la última del año escolar, y así empezar con las ya ansiadas vacaciones de verano.

Tanto maestro como alumnos en sus pupitres vigilaban atentos el avance lento de las agujas del reloj.

Kagome, con sus lindos ojos chocolate fijos en la lenta máquina, golpeteaba con los dedos nerviosa el tablero del pupitre. Parecía querer adelantar el tiempo con su acción.

o ' ¡Vamos, vamos! Sólo un poco más y... '

Tocó la campana.

Los alumnos salieron casi desesperados de las aulas. Afuera, en el patio se oían a los jóvenes gritar llenos de júbilo y correr a tropel hacia la puerta de salida. Kagome y sus amigas comentaban animadas sus planes para los días siguientes, los cuales incluían un viaje en tren al sur con sus compañeros de aula.

o Ya se los digo chicas¡este viaje será fantástico! -Eri levantó un puño, como en señal de victoria.

o Sí -dijo Ayumi sonriente, consultando un pequeño folleto- Según tengo entendido, abordaremos el tren pasado mañana, al mediodía. El viaje no durará tanto, no creo que sean más de tres horas. –echó un último vistazo al folleto y luego lo dobló y guardó en su maleta- Pero en verdad valdrá la pena. –sonrió muy complacida- Serán dos semanas de veraneo y diversión.

o Estas vacaciones son algo que hace tiempo realmente necesitábamos. –Kagome puso una cara de verdadero cansancio. Su mente entre que permanecía con sus amigas y que viajaba a otros lugares. Negó con la cabeza y murmuró muy bajito.- He estado bajo muchas preocupaciones y penas.

o Tienes razón Kagome-chan. El ir a clases es un homicidio obligado.

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi soltaron una carcajada ante el último comentario. Kagome sólo se limitó a sonreír levemente. Dentro de sí, su alma estaba deshecha de la pena.

Bajó la mirada al suelo, recordando acontecimientos pasados.

Una mano, de manera suave se apoyó en su hombro.

o Vamos Kagome, levanta esos bríos... –Ayumi trataba de animarla. Eri y Yuka miraban a la aludida, apesadumbradas. Daban por seguro que el motivo de su estado anímico era alguna pelea con su 'novio rebelde'. Kagome no se dignó a levantar la mirada.- Hace más o menos medio año que estás así... Nos apena mucho verte tan triste.

o ¿Pero que ha pasado Kagome? -Eri le dijo un poco exasperada- ¿Acaso tu novio rebelde y tú volvieron a pelear?

o No es eso. –pasó el dorso de su mano debajo de sus ojos, evitando que unas recientes lágrimas formadas cayeran.- 'Es mucho más complicado de lo que ustedes se imaginan. ¡Nunca llegarían a dar con la respuesta!'

o Kagome, ya olvida a ese chico. –dijo Yuka suspirando, como resignada- Ya ves, él no te supo apreciar como en verdad lo haría una persona que realmente te amara. Debes buscar a otras personas, como Ho...

o¡Basta Yuka¡No digas tonterías! -Ayumi le dirigió una mirada de total frialdad a la joven. Luego se dirigió a la muchacha de mirada almendra- Calma Kagome. Cualquier problema que tengas, ya verás como pronto se soluciona. Tú sólo ten fe y confía en que siempre nos tendrás a nosotras para darte nuestro apoyo.

o Gracias Ayumi -Kagome le dio un abrazo, sintiendo un renovado escozor en la garganta, indicio que tarde o temprano volvería a llorar.- Gracias... –bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas- 'Pero, yo hace mucho que perdí las esperanzas...'

Las amigas se separaron en una esquina, cada una con rumbo a su casa.

Kagome Higurashi no había vuelto a ser la misma joven alegre y carismática que todo el mundo conocía. Desde hacía seis meses, seis largos meses que su vida dio un giro drástico.

Todo ello motivó a su nuevo estado melancólico y casi siempre solitario, cosa que sus amigas no habían podido averiguar sus causas, y se limitaban sólo a consolarla en su tristeza.

La joven de largo cabello azabache subió las escaleras que conducían al templo, completamente desganada. Una vez llegada a la cima, miró su alrededor. Todo tranquilo y aburrido como siempre.

Casi como si lo hiciera de rutina, se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que alojaba en su interior al pozo que la hizo vivir grandes aventuras. Ingresó, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el borde del pozo, mirando con gran pena su interior. Dejó su mochila a un costado, y, como esperando un milagro, se arrojó en el interior. No tenía ninguna esperanza de cruzarlo, y así sucedió.

Miró su alrededor y tocó las paredes de piedra que la aprisionaban. Dirigió la mirada arriba, deseando con todo su ser encontrar aquel cielo tan azul que le encantaba de la época antigua. Desilusionada, se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el corazón. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y ella las dejó caer, ya sin control.

Casi todos los días iba al pequeño santuario, contemplaba el pozo un momento y se dejaba caer por él. Todo, con la pequeñísima esperanza de atravesarlo y regresar al Sengoku. Pero todo había sido en vano, porque Naraku le había arrebatado su trozo de perla, e Inuyasha no había ido ni siquiera una vez a verla.

o Pero lo comprendo. –dijo ella entre sollozos, abrazándose a sí misma- Comprendo que no haya venido, porque él no ha podido atravesar el pozo, así como yo. Veo eso siempre en mis sueños, y me da coraje porque no puedo cambiar de algún modo la situación...

Kagome siguió llorando amargamente un largo rato.

Luego, sintió poco a poco cómo el cansancio empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Sus sollozos empezaron a apagarse y el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de caer dormida, fue que si volvería a ver a Inuyasha una vez más.

o

* * *

o 

o Kagome, cariño... –la madre movió levemente el hombro de la adolescente, quien sólo se revolvió un poco en su sitio- Vamos, despierta.

La muchacha, con gran pesadez, abrió sus ojos almendrados. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo duro del pozo. Al hacerlo, notó que un brazo se le había entumecido, al igual que sus piernas. Le dolía mucho el cuello.

o No es bueno que te encuentres aquí a estas horas, el clima ya comienza a refrescar.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su hija, fue un estornudo. Kagome se frotó los brazos, tratando de darse calor. Su cuerpo estaba helado.

La chica, de manera repentina, evocó un recuerdo pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás.

_La lluvia afuera estaba cayendo._

_El silencio apenas era interrumpido por el golpeteo de las gotas de agua sobre el techo de la cabaña y el repetido crepitar del pequeño fuego. El día en sí se había mostrado gris, y con muchas nubes que anunciaban un mal tiempo._

_Ella trataba de darse calor de manera un poco inútil con una pequeña hoguera encendida. Los escalofríos le recorrían sus entumecidos miembros. Y de pronto estornudó. Y luego otra vez. Parecía que el frío que se colaba por la puerta hacía gran contraste con el calor pequeñito que emanaba el fuego._

_Y de pronto sintió una tela de gran tibieza cubrir sus fríos brazos. Y un segundo después, a su lado estaba InuYasha, preguntándole por su estado y preocupándose por su salud. Se sintió inmensamente feliz._

_Lentamente se recostó en el hombro del chico, quien ante su cercanía, sólo atinó a sonrojarse y comenzar a decir incoherencias._

Sintiéndose desfallecer, apoyó su cabeza contra el muro de piedra. Su madre se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola con gran dulzura.

o Lo has intentado de nuevo¿no es así? -ella con gran cuidado, se sentó al lado de su hija.

o ¿Qué cosa? -Kagome retiró la mirada de la de su madre. Aquella pregunta estaba de más, era una tontería. Pero trataba de evadir el tema de alguna forma.

o Cariño, eso bien lo sabes tú. –exhaló un suspiro. Luego, con un brazo le rodeó la espalda- Kagome, sé que estás pasando por un muy mal momento y el verte así en verdad me preocupa. Esto sólo te está haciendo mucho daño...

o Lo sé. –bajó la mirada a sus rodillas.- Pero mamá, es que no es tan fácil. No puedo olvidarlo así como así. –sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Me es imposible. Él ocupa mis pensamientos desde que despierto hasta que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos por la noche. Incluso en sueños me invade su recuerdo. Ya no sé qué hacer... –sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles.

Su madre la abrazó, y la chica se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

Sota cerca del borde del pozo, oía toda la conversación. Apretó fuertemente los puños y frunció el ceño. Aquella escena interpretada por su madre y hermana, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre de ver y oír.

Parecía ya algo de la vida diaria.

o

* * *

o 

Kagome, después de un largo rato de haberse desahogado con su madre y calmado, salió del pozo en dirección a su alcoba. Afuera, el cielo vespertino poco a poco comenzaba oscurecer. Unas cuantas estrellas tímidas en el firmamento iluminaban brevemente.

La muchacha de largos cabellos de ébano, avanzó por el largo corredor que conducía a su cuarto. No había apoyado ni siquiera la mano en el pomo de la puerta de la alcoba, cuando dentro escuchó ruidos. Un abrir y cerrar de cajones, armarios y el suave susurro de la tela cuando es sacudida.

Sin más titubeos, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. Su primera visión fue la de unas camisetas esparcidas por el suelo; además de ellas, unos calcetines deportivos y varios broches para el cabello. El autor de aquel desastre en el que se había convertido su antes impecable cuarto, en ese mismo momento añadía un cajón abierto a los demás.

Él se giró de manera despreocupada al sentir que alguien lo observaba. Al ver a la muchacha de pie en la puerta, completamente perpleja, sólo murmuró un 'Hola hermana' y continuó su labor, como si nada hubiese pasado.

o ¿Cómo que 'Hola hermana'? -le dijo Kagome entre sorprendida y enojada- Sota¿me puedes explicar qué haces en mi habitación! ' Además de destruirla, por supuesto.'

o Arreglo tu equipaje. –con un dedo señaló la enorme maleta abierta sobre la cama, la cual contenía un montoncito de ropa.

o Pero¿por qué?

Irás a ese viaje en tren con tus compañeros de escuela.

o ¿Qué? -la chica estaba sorprendida.

o Hermana, no finjas que no sabes del paseo. Se lo comentaste a mamá la semana pasada. Creo que dijiste que irían a...

o ¡Oh, por Kami! -Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro, algo rendida. Luego, se dirigió a la cama y empezó a sacar algunas blusas ya dobladas de la maleta- Sota, bien sabes tú que no pienso ir a ese viaje. ¡ Se lo dije a mamá y al abuelo! Voy a quedarme en casa a pasar las vacaciones de verano, es algo que ya tengo decidido.

Sota dejó de rebuscar en el cajón.

Lentamente se giró a su hermana, desafiándola y se cruzó de brazos. El ceño fruncido de su hermana mayor le llegó a intimidar un poco, ya que nunca, nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Aquella discusión estaba tomándola muy a pecho.

Sin embargo, reunió un poco de coraje, y decidió encararla y terminar de una vez por todas con aquella situación que tanto había cambiado a Kagome.

o No hermana. –dijo con voz firme, muy pocas veces escuchada en él- Tú debes ir. Necesitas salir y distraerte. Pasas mucho tiempo en casa o en aquel pequeño santuario, sin hacer nada más que lamentarte y llorar. –Notó que los labios de su hermana se abrían de manera inmediata para reprocharle.- Y no trates de ocultarlo. Esa tristeza y preocupación constantes te están consumiendo de a pocos, y ello se manifiesta en tu mirada.

Sota se giró rápidamente al cajón, empezando a revolver todo de nuevo.

Las mejillas del pequeño habían adquirido un leve tono rosa, y es que al final de todo aquel discurso, llegó a comprender todo lo dicho y le avergonzó. No entendía de dónde habían brotado todas esas palabras, si de su corazón o de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se había quedado de piedra en su sitio. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

Su hermano menor tenía toda la razón. Se estaba cerrando al mundo, tratando de estar sola todo el tiempo, tratando de afrontar todas sus cargas y preocupaciones ella sola.

Ella misma se estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Sota, que ya había dejado de rebuscar en los cajones, ahora daba saltos, tratando de alcanzar un bonito sombrero de paja que estaba colgado muy alto en un perchero.

Repentinamente, una mano apoyada en su hombro reprimió un renovado intento de alcanzarlo.

o Está bien Sota. –dijo Kagome, mientras le sonreía de manera dulce, como no lo había hecho en aquellas semanas- Yo lo tomaré.

Un brillo lleno de ilusión apareció en los ojos castaños de su hermano, así como una pequeña sonrisa.

o ¿ Eso quiere decir que irás?

o**_ Hai._** –la hermosa joven sonrió más al ver a su hermano celebrar su gran hazaña, al fin y al cabo, había logrado convencerla de cambiar de opinión.- Eso sí Sota. –dijo la muchacha en tono un tanto divertido y guiñándole un ojo.- Me ayudarás a empacar.

o

o

o

o

o

_... Continuará..._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o 

o

Notas de_ Princess Sheccid_:

Konnichiwa minna-san:P

Hasta aquí ha llegado este nuevo capítulo. En el próximo, se narrará el viaje y una que otra sorpresa por allí. Así que sigan leyendo y enviando sus comentarios n-n !

Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a:

**- Hikaru (thebadgirl19...): **Hola amiga linda! Agradezco mucho tu valiosa opinión, ya que ayuda a subir mucho mi autoestima ;-;. Por lo menos, poco a poco voy empezando a mejorar en mi forma de redacción... ( Ja! Eso último, ni yo me lo creí... n-nU) Vale, eso es todo. Besos!

**Gris-Kag:** Holas! Debo darte las gracias por darte la molestia de dejar un comentario. Todas las críticas son bien recibidas y ayudan a subir mi moral n-n... En cuanto a lo que sucedió en el pasado, todo será explicado a su momento, hubo una razón por la que... (Ah! O.o Yo solita meto la pata... Eso todavía no lo podía decir u.uU) Muchos besos!

**Kagome-kitty: **Hola chika! Vaya que me sorprendió el ver tu review. Se había repetido tres veces XDD En fin... Pues, agradezco tus elogios y sí, le estoy echando muchas ganas a este nuevo proyecto. Y en cuanto a mi nick, lo saqué de un libro que leí hace mucho ('La fuerza de Sheccid'- te lo recomiendo, por si no lo has leído n-n). Cada vez que leo las obras de este autor, me hace sentir una gran admiración por él (aunque no es el único... :P) Ahora sí, ya no te aburro más. Besos!

Bueno chikos, eso es todo por ahora.

Para algún elogio, comentario, dulces, tomatazos y demás, excepto virus (n-nU), aquí está siempre su fiel servidora, dispuesta a responderles.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo! (Espero no tardar en éste ni en el otro, que ya lleva muchas semanas sin actualizar... u.u)

_Princess Sheccid_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Para que no me olvides..._**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

Lo he dicho ya miles de veces, (suspiro de resignación u.u) pero aún así, siempre tendré que decirlo: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenece! Todos ellos fueron creados por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, para mí, la diosa del manga.

o

o

* * *

o

o

**Capítulo 2:**

Miles de sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, confusos al principio; luego, su adolorida cabeza empezó a acostumbrarse a ellos. Voces de personas hablando, de pequeños riendo y el constante pitido de los trenes que partían de la estación a su destino cada veinte minutos, eran algunos de los ruidos que no cesaban de escucharse.

Sus ojos castaños y bellos miraban inquietos el ir y venir de personas, que cada vez la iban mareando más. Apretó los puños, bajando la cabeza. Kagome sintió en su interior un gran pesar y unas ganas enormes de llorar. Se estaba arrepintiendo de aquel viaje.

Giró la mirada a su costado y encontró a sus amigas charlando risueñas, alzando muchísimo la voz para tratar de opacar el ruido, lo cual era objeto imposible. De cuando en cuando, Ayumi volteaba a mirarle de reojo, y cuando se descubría pillada, le daba una sonrisa alentadora a Kagome.

La muchacha le correspondía el gesto de manera falsa, tratando de convencer a la muchacha de que era feliz, de que la estaba pasando muy bien. Mantuvo esa sonrisa hasta que Ayumi, complacida, se giró nuevamente hacia la charla interrumpida.

Kagome de pronto se sorprendió de su manera de actuar tan falsa, cuando era ella quien se disgustaba con ese tipo de actitudes. Con el dedo índice, de manera suave se delineó los labios, notando que pronto ese gesto empezaba a decaer.

Se reprendió mentalmente. Mientras ella sonreía al resto de personas, mientras trataba de aparentar que nada sucedía, su corazón, oprimido, lloraba de rabia y de tristeza.

Y sintió ese fastidioso cosquilleo en la garganta. Estrujó muy fuerte su cartera de mano.

Definitivamente, quería quedarse en casa.

De manera muy sigilosa, tomó la enorme maleta que con tanta ilusión Sota había arreglado dos días antes (aquella en la que había empacado infinidad de chucherías para que su 'hermanita' no se aburriera en el viaje) y empezó a jalarla con una mano. Ésta avanzó obediente gracias a las rueditas que tenía.

Al recordar el gran entusiasmo de su hermano al ejecutar su tarea, sintió un pequeño remordimiento. Por un leve, un pequeñito segundo surgió en ella la idea de quedarse, la cual se esfumó al instante de ver a un sonriente Hôjo acercarse a ella.

Chequeó su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban cinco escasos minutos para que su tren partiera.

Haciéndose la de la vista gorda, se giró y empezó a caminar, tratando de alejarse del muchacho y del resto de alumnos, que ya avanzaban al andén respectivo. Segundos después de una leve carrera se detuvo, al notar que el muchacho se había perdido entre la muchedumbre.

Suspirando de alivio y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, retomó su avance, esta vez en dirección de la salida de la estación de trenes. Sabía que sería regañada por su madre por su falta de decisión y que a su hermanito se le rompería el corazón al verla de regreso y con las maletas en mano. Pero... Simplemente no se sentía nada bien haciendo eso. Sentía como si sólo estuviera huyendo de sus problemas.

o InuYasha tenía toda la razón del mundo. –fijaba su mirada en el suelo y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. A su memoria resurgió su imagen, y como si de una proyección de película se tratase, empezaron a aparecer los rostros de sus amigos, todos sonriéndole- Tenía razón cuando me decía que era una tonta. Y lo soy, por querer aferrarme a una ilusión, por tener la estúpida esperanza de volverlo a ver, sabiendo muy bien que eso me es imposible.

Sintió nuevamente abrirse una herida en su corazón ya destrozado. Por más que tratara e intentara, no podía borrar así nomás a sus amigos de su mente, ni de su corazón. Quizás nunca debió acercarse ese día a ese pozo. Así tal vez no tendría que recordarlos de manera tan dolorosa. Así quizás ella no tendría ese sufrimiento.

_¿Es que acaso el amor siempre debía doler tanto?_

Andaba tan metida en sí, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no reparó el lugar que había cogido de camino hasta que enfrente de ella apareció una de las tantas boleterías de la estación. Pero fue la ausencia de un letrero que indicara los destinos y horarios lo que le llamó su atención.

Acercándose con curiosidad, se paró delante de la ventanilla de atención. Dentro de la cabina, una señorita tecleaba en la computadora, de espaldas a ella. Su larguísimo y liso cabello azabache, estaba atado con una cinta blanca.

o Buenos días. –la chica no se inmutó ante su saludo- Señorita, disculpe. –Kagome le llamó. Pero la chica siguió en su tarea, sin siquiera girarse o dar alguna muestra de haberle escuchado. Alzó un poco la voz- Perdone¿me está escuchando?

La muchacha dejó de teclear, quedándose estática en su sitio. De manera lenta, hizo girar su silla rotatoria. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Kagome dejó caer su bolso de mano al suelo de la impresión. La fría mirada castaña de la joven casi le heló el aliento.

o ¿Ki... Kikyou? -la joven no le respondió. Sólo le miraba como de manera desafiante, como si le guardara rencor- ¿En verdad eres tú? -el silencio se mantuvo inmutable.

La linda adolescente sintió su corazón acelerarse, así como su mente llenarse de una gran confusión.

o Pero... ¿cómo es que estás aquí, en esta época¿Cómo has...?

o Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. –su voz, sonó de repente, cortante, pero en ella se pudo notar un gran dolor contenido- Lo que sí importa es por lo que he venido. Toma.

Le entregó un boleto de tren. Kagome estaba anonadada.

o Ellos necesitan de tu ayuda... Debes regresar a la época antigua en estos momentos.

o ¿ Qué demonios...? -Kagome le miró, algo enfadada- ¿Cómo se supone que llegaré allí? -su voz empezó a debilitarse- Naraku me quitó al fragmento de la perla que tenía... ¡No puedo atravesar el pozo!

o De eso, no te preocupes. El tren que indica el boleto te llevará allá.

La mente de la chica daba vueltas y más vueltas. Ello se le estaba haciendo como una clase de matemáticas: cada vez entendía menos. Miró el boleto y luego a la sacerdotisa. Kagome bufó llena de disgusto.

o ¿Me estás diciendo que un estúpido tren me llevará allá, cuando ni siquiera pude traspasar el pozo¡Eso es imposible! '¡Es una completa tontería!' -se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la joven sacerdotisa con suspicacia- Además, un tren no tiene ningún tipo de vínculo con la época antigua. ¿Cómo podría llegar a una época totalmente distinta? Va contra toda norma física y mate...

o ¡Eso es lo que menos interesa en estas circunstancias! -la chica, que se mostraba imperturbable hasta ese momento, se exaltó un poco y alzó la voz. Su rostro se había contorsionado por el enojo- En la época antigua todo está empeorando. No son cambios muy notables, pero puedo asegurar que muy pronto, ello podría afectar hasta a tu época, si es que no se soluciona. –suavizó un poco el tono de su voz, pero sin apartar su fría mirada- Sé que es muy difícil de comprender ahora, pero créeme: es muy necesario que vayas.

Kagome se mostró preocupada.

o Pero... ¿por qué¿qué ocurrió? -Notó que la muchacha al frente suyo solo la miraba, sin responder.

Kagome bajó la mirada a su boleto de viaje, dándose por vencida de hacer perder el mutismo a la muchacha. Al fin y al cabo, en esa vida y en la anterior esa había sido su característica principal.

Leyó en el boleto que la hora de partida era todavía para dentro de media hora y el andén al que debía ir, era el andén catorce. Releyó el papel. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas. Aquello que estaba sucediendo era desde todo punto de vista imposible y hasta absurdo, pero...

o Disculpa, Kikyou, pero... –levantó su mirada a la chica. Se llevó otra gran impresión al ver que ella ya no estaba, ni siquiera la máquina en la que tecleaba.

Delante de sí, se hallaba una cabina completamente vacía, tratada de sellar con algunos maderos viejos.

o ¿Pero qué demon...? -Kagome arrugó sin querer el papel que estaba en su mano. Lo miró nuevamente. Si es que no hubiese recibido el boleto, en ese momento estaría dudando de su buen juicio y de sus horas de sueño. Soltó un largo suspiro.- Sonará bastante absurdo, pero creo que lo intentaré. Creo que nada pierdo con ello.

Empezó a jalar nuevamente la mochila de rueditas, y cogió su bolso caído.

Volvió al lugar donde hacía unos minutos esperaba el tren anterior. Al ver los asientos desiertos, sonrió con melancolía. Los muchachos ya se habían marchado y ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia. En fin, eso ya no importaba para nada.

Con gran pesadez se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. Miró a su alrededor. Ya casi nadie estaba en la estación de trenes. Era lógico, considerando que esa estación no era muy utilizada debido a los nuevos trenes eléctricos que habían construido, además había que considerar lo alejada que estaba de la ciudad. Sin embargo, era la única estación que llevaba al destino que ellos requerían y sus costos eran bajos.

Pensó en sus compañeros de clase, quienes quizás ya se encontraban a una distancia prudente, disfrutando de los paisajes verdes y del frescor del viento, seguramente mucho más limpio que el de la ciudad. Rió un poco al imaginar el rostro de sus amigas cuando notaran su ausencia: y ellas tanto que habían insistido de que fuera...

Meneó su pie, como tratando de hacer menos eterno el tiempo de espera. Pasó así uno, dos... cinco minutos. El ruido del gentío era cada vez menos a su alrededor.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Y debía esperar todavía una eternidad más!

Abrió su bolso de mano, buscando algo con lo cual pudiera distraer su atención de su reloj de mano. En él encontró todo lo esencial que una adolescente necesita: cepillo para el cabello, uno que otro perfume, una bolsa de pañuelos de papel, un pequeño espejo... Cerró el bolso. No había nada útil para ese momento. Suspiró cansada.

Ahora abrió su maleta, a la que Sota había puesto todo su entusiasmo en acomodar. Sonrió enternecida con ese recuerdo, y una pequeña risilla se escapó de sus labios al rememorar el rostro perplejo de su pequeño hermano cuando le dijo que ahora debía acomodar el desastre que había armado en su alcoba. El pobre no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza desanimado y empezar su labor.

Lo primero que encontró al abrirla, fue la ropa perfectamente planchada. La removió un poco, buscando algo de su interés. Y fue cuando halló algo que SÍ llamó su atención.

Era un frasco de vidrio de regular tamaño. Abrió mucho los ojos castaños, denotando gran sorpresa. Tomó el frasco entre sus manos admirando cada detalle de su contenido.

Era aquella flor blanca y perfumada que InuYasha le había regalado el último día en que se vieron. Era admirable su estado de perfecta conservación; quizá ello se debiera a sus poderes de sacerdotisa. Ella sólo quiso pensar que era por el simple hecho de que se la había dado él.

Su hermano debió guardar aquella flor tan preciada en esa maleta, ya que ella lo había guardado en un cajón recóndito cuando perdió las esperanzas de volver a ver a su amado, hacía ya muchos meses.

o Después de todo nunca pude cruzar el pozo, por más veces que lo intenté y por más hechizos y pergaminos que quiso utilizar el abuelo. –sonrió triste ante el recuerdo- Mi única esperanza se apagó cuando ya ni siquiera pude comunicarme con él a través del Árbol Sagrado...

Mirando por última vez el frasco con nostalgia, lo guardó en su bolso de mano. Cerró su enorme valija y decidió esperar unos minutos más. Su corazón acelerado de una emoción repentina, casi no la dejaban pensar.

En sus más remotos sueños, se veía así misma llegando al Sengoku, más radiante que nunca y con una sonrisa fresca y gentil ante unos impactados Miroku, Sango y Shippou. Ella corría a abrazarlos, y ellos correspondían al gesto, ya sin poder contenerse las lágrimas. Y segundos después aparecía InuYasha, su amado InuYasha, quien sin poder contener su alegría, se acercaba a ella presuroso y luego se fundían en un beso desesperado, ella llorando a mares y él abrazándola más fuerte que nunca, diciéndole al oído palabras suaves y llenas de puro afecto.

Segundos después, Kagome se descubrió a sí misma, ya en la realidad, que estaba llorando. Se reprendió, diciéndose una y otra vez tonta, porque quizás se estaba haciendo ilusiones y sacando conjeturas muy apresuradas. Chequeó su reloj de pulsera, secándose con el torso de su mano las lágrimas caídas y notó que faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos para la partida de su tren.

Nerviosa y sintiendo un repentino vacío en el estómago, cogió su valija con ruedas y su bolso de mano, comenzando a avanzar. Empezó a caminar muy rápido, ya casi corriendo cuando vio su respectivo andén ya cerca. Disminuyó la velocidad de su paso y no se sorprendió de no ver a nadie a su alrededor.

Esperó unos minutos de pie. Dejando su maleta y su bolso de mano en el suelo, decidió caminar un poquito para disminuir los nervios. Recorrió la zona durante breves segundos, mirando el lugar desolado en el que se hallaba y donde prácticamente donde no había nada que ver, y retornó con sus pertenencias.

Se cruzó de brazos. Se quedó silbando una vieja melodía que había escuchado hacía mucho, mientras veía detrás de ella a algunas pocas personas que ya se retiraban de la estación. Sintiéndose algo consternada, empezó a jugar repetidas veces con su cabello, ensortijándolo y luego tirándolo por la punta, restaurándolo a su estado natural. Incluso se puso a cantar algunas canciones de una emisora conocida en voz baja. Los minutos fueron pasando. Y estos tantos fueron, que notó que su tren ya se había retrasado bastante. Se sentó en la maleta de ruedas, rogando que llegara su transporte. Pasaron diez, quince, veinte, veinticinco minutos... Tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Y nada.

La congoja la llenó de nuevo. Se sintió en ese momento como la chica más tonta del mundo. Se había dejado llevar por sus ilusiones. Tal vez todo había sido un cruel juego de su imaginación. Eso de ver a la sacerdotisa en su época, el que haya oído que todavía le quedaba una esperanza de regresar... había sido una completa estupidez.

Se puso de pie, aguantando las ganas enormes de llorar. Empezó su caminata despacito, hacia la salida. Echó una última mirada al andén, sintiendo un odio para con todo el mundo.

Y fue cuando lo escuchó. El suave susurro de una locomotora en la lejanía.

Se regresó a toda prisa a donde había estado minutos antes. Lo vio venir. Era un viejo tren que se acercaba hacia adonde ella esperaba ya, más que impaciente y con el corazón a punto de colapsar.

Aferró sus cosas con fuerza, como tratando de darse valor.

Cuando el tren se hubo detenido por completo ante ella, se abrió la puerta por sí sola. Ella, sin dudar ya, subió la escalerilla, pero aún temblorosa, cargando con dificultad la pesada maleta. La puerta se cerró tras ella, y el tren empezó a lanzar sus ya conocidos sonidos, anunciando ya su partida.

Kagome se sentó en el primer asiento que tuvo a la vista, respirando algo agitada.

_¿Estaría bien marcharse así de casa, sin siquiera decir que quizás estaba cometiendo una locura al hacer caso al primer incidente que pasaba ante sus ojos?_

Ya no lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era confiar en lo que dictaba su corazón en ese momento, y eso era que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque fuera una locura.

Momentos después, vislumbró un paisaje nuevo, dejando atrás la estación de trenes. Ahora todo era verdor y belleza. La chica de ojos almendras distrajo su atención del paisaje, centrándola ahora en su bolso. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó el recipiente de vidrio. Lo miró con dulzura.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin nos veremos _InuYasha..._ –poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, aprisionando en sus manos aquel frasco.- Después de tanto tiempo... _Espero_...

o

o

o

o

o

o

_... Continuará..._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o

o

Notas de_ Princess Sheccid_:

Hola:P

Ahora sí que me he tardado bastante en actualizar... Y para colmo de males, siento que este capítulo me ha quedado como, no sé, vacío, como que le falta algo...

¿Ustedes que dicen?

Bueno, quería aclarar algo, que debí hacer al inicio del fic. Bueno, quizás no sea de mucha importancia ahora, pero a mí me gustaría contárselos. Es algo raro, pero a veces las ideas para mis historias me surgen de manera inconsciente, es decir, en mis sueños, cuando me encuentro durmiendo. (No sé si a alguien más le sucederá lo mismo n.nU) Un ejemplo, por supuesto, es este fic. En mi sueño vi algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención; ya luego, con las ideas ordenadas fue surgiendo esto.

Ojalá en verdad les esté gustando!

(_Princess Sheccid nota que muchos lectores al llegar a esta parte ya están dormidos, y que otros ya planean cerrar la ventana, muertos del aburrimiento.)_

Y.Y Vaya! Creo que me extendí un poco en esto. Ahora sí!

Los agradecimientos a:

**Hikaru-chan: **Hola amiga linda! non Yo siempre feliz de recibir una opinión tuya (Sabrás que me refiero tanto a este fic, como al otro ), y el que te tomes la molestia de leer estas cosas a las que llamo fics. Agradezco muchísimo tus ánimos y elogios, espero con todo el corazón que sigas leyendo y enviando comentarios. Un besote! Nos vemos!

**Gris-Kag: **Holas! Primero que nada agradezco con todo mi corazón el que te tomaras la molestia de dejar review :D Y pues, tienes toda la razón, Kagome está sufriendo mucho, (yo diría demasiado!) pero la chica sabe apañárselas en sus momentos de dolor (Por eso la admiro!) Y en cuanto a InuYasha... Pues, paciencia, muy pronto saldrá. Sólo estate muy atenta, que te aseguro que se pondrá interesante... Besos!

**jenyinumoonhp:** Hola Jeny! Contigo conversé hace unas semanas :D Debo agradecer tus lindos comentarios (que en verdad no merezco: me falta mucho por mejorar!) y elogios. En verdad, muchas, muchas gracias. n-n Ojalá disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo! Un beso, y ojalá podamos conversar más seguido. 

Vale! Eso es todo por ahora. Ya no quiero aburrirles.

Hasta el próximo capítulo (prometo no tardarme tanto! _Espero... _n-nU)

_Princess Sheccid_


	4. Chapter 3

**Para que no me olvides...**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

Lo he dicho ya miles de veces, (suspiro de resignación u.u) pero aún así, siempre tendré que decirlo: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenece! Todos ellos fueron creados por Rumiko Takahashi sensei.

Ya quisiera yo crear tan buenos mangas como lo hace ella...

o

o

* * *

o 

o

**Capítulo 3:**

o

o

Era un día realmente hermoso.

El sol se alzaba en todo su esplendor sobre un cielo muy azul y despejado, sin ninguna gota de nube. Se respiraba un aire puro, lleno de tranquilidad, como nunca antes se había hecho y que era ya muy usual en esos últimos días.

Fue por ello y por su enorme resolución, que la pequeña iba ahora caminando por el bosque, en dirección que era desconocida para muchos. Incluso para sus amiguitos, que, cuando le preguntaron con gran curiosidad, ella lo único que respondió fue:

- Quiero comprobarlo. –su voz se escuchó firme y llena de energía. Ante la mirada extrañadísima de sus compañeros, ella, sólo se defendió diciendo- Es algo que escuché hace mucho tiempo. Quizás, no lo entenderían... ni valga la pena intentarlo. Pero, aún así... –sus ojos brillaron de ilusión- yo deseo ir.

Los pequeños siguieron insistiendo, con mucho más ahínco que antes ante esa respuesta. Y es que la curiosidad de los niños, no se puede satisfacer con unas simples palabras. Ellos quieren conocerlo todo a fondo, tratar de abarcarlo todo en su pueril mente.

La niña, de unos diez años aproximadamente, sólo atinó a sonreírles gentil y prometerles solemnemente que les contaría después su cometido. Si es que llegaba a corroborarlo. Pero... se sentía capaz de realizar su propósito.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, a sólo unos pocos metros de su descubrimiento.

Sintió una oleada de emoción creciente en su interior como nunca antes la había sentido. Apartó con sus manos, unas bajas ramas que impedían su acceso y tapaban su visión, y al final, pudo cruzar.

No sobra decir que quedó maravillada ante el verdor del campo, del frescor de la hierba húmeda de rocío y de las hermosas y exóticas flores blancas que por allí crecían. Se acercó a una y aspiró su suave aroma. Después, levantándose muy contenta, continuó su inspección por el lugar.

Y fue cuando lo descubrió.

Sus ojitos negros se abrieron con gran sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, con ilusión. Sin perder tiempo alguno, empezó a correr hacia el pozo de madera que se encontraba en el centro de aquel descampado, del cual había oído tantas y hermosas historias.

Historias de un **_hanyou _**que había amado a una bella sacerdotisa, guardiana de esa misteriosa perla, poseedora de grandes poderes que muchos demonios anhelaban. Ambos habían vivido una tierna historia, que prometía mucho. Aunque el final le había parecido triste, ya que, a pesar de todo el amor que se habían profesado, hubo un demonio que puso a prueba la confianza que se tenían, y al final, ambos habían dudado y se habían agredido. Como resultado de ello, la joven sacerdotisa resultó gravemente herida (lo que le conllevó la muerte) y el **_hanyou_** había terminado sellado en un árbol, sumido en un sueño eterno.

- ' Después de todo, -pensó- parecía que ese amor no fue verdadero_.'_

Sintiendo su corazón latir más aprisa, pero sin echarse atrás, ella apoyó sus dedos temblorosos en el filo del pozo, y decidiéndose, asomó su cabeza en su interior.

Había escuchado también, que aquel **_hanyou_** había sido despertado de su sueño eterno por una chica de ropas extrañas venida de otra época a través de un viejo pozo de madera que servía de vínculo. Justamente, por aquel pozo que ella se encontraba observando.

Al principio rió, imaginándose aquel suceso, que le parecía inverosímil, pero siguió escuchando la historia que la anciana le narraba.

Y pues, sucedió que la joven, que era muy, muy hermosa, destruyó por 'accidente' la valiosísima joya, que guardaba en su interior. ¡Aquella joven había resultado ser la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa querida por el **_hanyou_**! (¡_Vaya que le había sorprendido!)_ Después de ello, ambos habían vivido grandes aventuras por recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, conociendo en el camino, a una linda exterminadora, un **_houshi_** pervertido y a un zorrito. Todos juntos, por recolectar los fragmentos de la joya y eliminar a su mortal enemigo, Naraku, quien había sido el culpable de todas sus desgracias... En el proceso, el **_hanyou_**, se había enamorado de la hermosa chica y ella también de él. Así, también el monje de la exterminadora y viceversa.

Era una historia de amor bellísima, digna de ser envidiada. Pero el enemigo se aprovechó de esas circunstancias, haciendo que por segunda vez, el **_hanyou _**perdiera a su amada...

Pequeñas lagrimillas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos, al recordar lo último del relato. Se quedó insatisfecha con aquel final... _¡No era posible que todo acabara así! _

Y a pesar de que le lloró, le rogó y le imploró a la anciana que le contara el verdadero final (el que había oído, creía firmemente que era falso), no obtuvo otra respuesta mas que esa. Ése había sido el final de la historia, por más triste que fuera.

Y desde ese día, había surgido en ella la decisión de buscar aquel pozo, tanto bendito (porque permitió el reencuentro del **_hanyou_** con su amada, cuando ya se creía perdida) como maldito (porque permitió el paso de la hermosa chica y por consiguiente, la separación de los dos enamorados).

La niña enfocó su mirada en el fondo, y sonrió con tristeza, al recordar lo contado por la anciana. Le había dicho que el **_hanyou _**trató desesperadamente de tomar la mano de su amada en el último minuto, de cómo la chica había caído, de las noches siguientes llenas de lágrimas por parte de todos sus camaradas. Nadie podía dormir, ni pensar, ni sonreír. Pero lo raro, fue que el **_hanyou _**nunca lloró, nunca se dio por vencido de volverla a ver a pesar de que intentó de todo. Hasta sus compañeros habían perdido ya las esperanzas. _Sólo les quedaba esperar... y olvidar._ El **_hanyou_** le hablaba esos últimos días a la nada, y por último, marchó él solo en busca del enemigo, y nunca más lo habían visto de nuevo por los alrededores.

Fue desde ese día, que nadie se volvió a acercar a ese pozo. Trataron de olvidar lo sucedido (aunque sin éxito), y aquel relato, ahora tan sólo parecía un mito.

Regresó a su posición antigua, la de sólo apoyarse en el marco del pozo. Se sentó en la incipiente hierba y abrazó sus rodillas, con una gran angustia. Pensó en la hermosa joven, pensó en lo que podría haberle sucedido. Ya sólo podía sacar conjeturas de ese hecho, y como había dicho la anciana, ya desanimada, era dejarlo todo en el olvido.

Apoyó su frente en sus rodillas, pensando en todo lo narrado. Había conseguido su meta de visitar aquel viejo pozo, de verlo por sí misma, pero... no se sentía feliz. Mas bien, un dolor pequeñito empezaba a crecer en su pecho y la angustia la embargaba.

Suspirando desanimada, se puso de pie para marcharse.

Y no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando de pronto, la espantó un chirrido. Era un ruido que jamás había oído en su vida y que surgía de la nada. Del susto cayó al suelo, soltando leves gritos de miedo. Levantó su mirada alerta, y frente a ella, surgió una inmensa luz cegadora. Tapó con sus manos sus ojos fastidiados ante la luz, y cuando hubo cesado, volvió a mirar al frente suyo.

Al ver, soltó un grito aterrorizado.

Se levantó lentamente de su sitio y a pesar del miedo que sentía, reunió un poquito de coraje. Dio uno, dos, tres... diez pasos, en los cuales sentía que en cada uno de ellos, sus piernas temblaban y que caería sin remedio al suelo. A medida que avanzaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, queriéndosele salir de su pecho.

Frente a sí, una figura inmóvil yacía en el suelo, como si estuviese muerta.

Y fue así, como vislumbró a una persona postrada en el descampado; su abundante cabellera negra, le impedía ver su rostro. Caminó despacio alrededor de ella, notando con gran sorpresa, la extraña ropa que llevaba puesta, que además era demasiado corta para esa época...

A pesar de que estaba sintiendo un gran temor, se acuclilló al lado del cuerpo, y con una mano, lo empujó con suavidad, haciendo que girara un poco para dar con su rostro. Apartó con suavidad el cabello azabache que le cubría. Pudo distinguir unas finas y delicadas facciones femeninas, un rostro muy hermoso... Estuvo un buen rato así, admirando la tersura de su piel.

De manera repentina, dio un brinco hacia atrás, asustada.

Esa joven muchacha que tenía ante sí, era demasiado bella como para pertenecer al mundo ordinario de los humanos. Fue por esa razón que lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue que aquella figura femenina se trataba de un **_tennyo_**. Pero luego de meditarlo un momento, a su mente vino como un remolino, la historia narrada por la anciana, especialmente el fragmento de la hermosa chica que había sido enviada contra su voluntad de vuelta a su época, de esa chica, llamada _Kagome..._

Su corazón empezó a latir de manera muy veloz y dolorosa.

La niña, sin perder segundo, se levantó, medio tambaleándose, y echando un último vistazo al cuerpo que yacía dormido de la muchacha, se echó a correr a toda prisa. Tenía que llegar rápido a la aldea, y contarle lo sucedido a la anciana Kaede...

o

o

* * *

o 

o

...Silencio...

Eso es lo que obtuvo después de unos segundos de espera. Sin embargo, decidió aguardar un poco más, por mera precaución. _No permitiría que descubrieran su presencia allí de forma tan fácil._

Pasaron unos segundos más: los que consideró necesarios.

Nada.

Cuando se hubo cerciorado de la lejanía de la niña, --_mocosa molesta- susurro para sí con inmenso fastidio y mirándola con total frialdad-- _revisó por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha que seguía inconsciente echada en la alta hierba. Sonrió con socarronería.

Le sería demasiado fácil bajar y ultimar de una vez con su apestosa vida.

_¿Y por qué no?_ Se le harían las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Ya iba a bajar a inspeccionar el cuerpo y llevar a cabo su cometido, cuando escuchó los galopes apresurados de un caballo.

Se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, siempre observando. Vio a una anciana que bajó a toda prisa de su cabalgadura y que procedió a examinar inmediatamente a la muchacha. Le tomó el pulso y suspiró de alivio. Sin esperar más, con ayuda de un aldeano que había ido a su lado en otro caballo, la acomodaron en el caballo de ella y se marcharon tan rápido como aparecieron.

La primera reacción de la figura al ver esto, fue la de irse contra los caballos y acabar con la vida de sus ocupantes. Pero guardó un poco la compostura. Meditó bien las cosas, y decidió esperar. Al fin y al cabo, no permitiría que aquella 'aprendiz de sacerdotisa' se marchara de nuevo.

No sería en vano el haberla traído nuevamente a la época antigua...

o

o

* * *

o 

o

Se sintió extraña.

Su cabeza le dolía de manera horrible, pero parecía poder tolerarlo. Tampoco su cuerpo se había librado del adormecimiento y dolor que siempre produce un viaje largo.

Tuvo un recuerdo vago, algo así como que sus párpados se habían cerrado por el aburrimiento y cansancio del viaje, y que lo último que había visto antes de caer profundamente dormida, fue, en la lejanía y como una jugarreta de su mente, un amplio y verde descampado con un único y majestuoso árbol, al que asoció rápidamente con el Árbol Sagrado.

Gimió levemente. Sentía malestar.

Su espalda ya no estaba apoyada en el duro e incómodo respaldar del asiento de cuero, sino que ahora se hallaba apoyado en una superficie relativamente suave. Tampoco escuchaba el pausado rumor del humo de la locomotora. Ni siquiera su rostro apoyado contra el frío cristal de la ventana cuando había caído rendida del cansancio.

En lugar de toda esa incomodidad que había pasado en el viaje (y que había afrontado con la más absoluta resignación y con la esperanza de que su deseo se cumpliera) ahora tenía sobre sí, el agradable calor de unas cobijas y la suavidad de un almohadón bajo su nuca.

El cansancio que sentía, poco a poco fue alejándose de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aún no despertaba del todo. En su estado semiconsciente, pudo oír algo de revoloteo a su alrededor. Pasos apurados sobre una superficie de madera y voces que hablaban en susurros.

Su corazón dio un brinco repentino y sus largas y rizadas pestañas empezaron a batirse, parpadeando y tratando de salir de su estado de sopor. Movió sus manos ligeramente, como tratando de desprenderse de las cálidas cobijas.

Su mente procesaba con trabajo los sucesos que acontecían.

_¿Voces...¿Pasos...¿Suelo de madera...?_

- ¡KAEDE-SAMA! -La muchacha de cabello azabache quedó aturdida ante el repentino grito angustiado. Un grito de una pequeña niña.- ¡KAEDE-SAMA¡ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!

¿Kaede¿La misma anciana Kaede!

Kagome en ese momento despertó por completo.

- Ya voy pequeña. –escuchó desde otra habitación. Escuchó unos pasos que trastabillaron apresurados, y luego vio aproximarse de manera veloz, a la anciana, quien tenía el rostro ligeramente pálido y sorprendido- ¡OH Por Kami, chiquilla! -se aproximó a ella y sin darle tiempo a hablar se agachó hasta su altura y le dio un abrazo a una recién reincorporada chica. Kagome, todavía sin poder creérselo, la abrazó con la misma intensidad o más fuerte.

- ¿E-E-en verdad n-no estoy soñando? -Se separó de su abrazo con la anciana y la miró con profunda incredulidad. Su voz temblaba.- ¿E-En verdad... estoy en la época antigua? -la anciana Kaede, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla nuevamente y alisarle los cabellos con suavidad, como si se tratara de una abuela cariñosa consolando a su nieta asustada por alguna pesadilla.

- Sí Kagome, estás aquí... –sintió de repente un temblor repentino de la chica y segundo después, sus suaves sollozos y sus tibias lágrimas mojarle su vestimenta.- Tranquila, todo estará bien... –la chica se aferró a sus ropas, pero luego escuchó que poco a poco sus lamentos empezaban a cesar- Pero dime Kagome... ¿Cómo es que has podido llegar?

La chica se apartó del abrazo y la miró con sus ojos castaños apagados. De cuando en cuando, soltaba leves suspiros y se limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Sus recuerdos vagaban de manera confusa por su mente, y todavía estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

- Bueno... yo...

- Aiko dice que apareciste de pronto, de la nada, cerca del pozo devora huesos. –sonrió levemente- Le has dado un buen susto.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio a la pequeña que había gritado antes.

Se hallaba parada a pocos metros de ella, tratando de ocultarse detrás de un muro, mirándole con algo de temor, pero a la vez con creciente curiosidad. Era una niña muy linda, de cabello azabache (que lo llevaba atado en una coleta) y dueña de una profunda mirada, también azabache.

Kagome le agradeció con la mirada a la pequeña, y también con algo de pena por haberle asustado. La niña sonrió de vuelta, y con algo de valor renovado, iba a preguntarle algo a la recién despertada, cuando fuera de la cabaña se escucharon pasos apresurados y voces angustiadas.

Sin siquiera anunciarse, ni pedir permiso de ingresar, hicieron acto de presencia de manera un poco brusca dos muchachos. Se les veía cansados y algo ojerosos.

Al ver a Kagome sentada sobre el futón y mirarles pasmada, se quedaron estáticos, con el asombro impreso en sus rostros.

Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, uno de ellos, una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño, corrió al encuentro de su amiga y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con las lágrimas recorriendo su joven rostro. Susurraba frases entrecortadas, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Por Kami-sama, Kagome-chan... ¡Has regresado! -se separó de ella y la miró, aún con incredulidad. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían a su regazo.- ¡Has vuelto con bien!

Kagome no salía en sí de su sorpresa. Con retomadas fuerzas abrazó a la **taiji-ya **y empezó a llorar con ella. A sí mismo, un joven monje de mirada añil se acercó presuroso a ella y también ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Estuvieron un momento así, las jóvenes amigas llorando, y mirándose incrédulas de que estuvieran allí. El joven monje se limitaba a mirar la escena silencioso, algo aturdido todavía, pero con una alegría inmensa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Interiormente, agradecía a todos los dioses el favor que les hicieron al cumplir sus peticiones de volver a ver a su amiga.

La pequeña Aiko observaba la escena con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Desde un rinconcito, evitando ser notada por los presentes (la anciana Kaede había marchado a otra habitación, apresurada, diciendo que prepararía té de hierbas), recordaba con algo de añoranza cada pedacito de la historia que le había narrado la anciana. Sonreía ante la visión de ver a los compañeros de viaje reunidos, con una alegría desbordante y contagiante.

Pero había algo allí que no le gustaba nada, que no encajaba con lo que había narrado la anciana Kaede.

Recordaba muy bien, según lo descrito, que el **hanyou**, de nombre InuYasha, tenía un muy buen olfato y muy buen oído. Que sentía las presencias malignas o puras aún así estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia y más aún, sentía la presencia pura de la bella chica cuando cruzaba el pozo y se trataba de tener que ir y recibirla de regreso. Además de una velocidad increíble y una tenacidad digna de admirar.

Entonces, si es que tanto había sufrido por su pérdida en el pasado, si incluso había salido a ese viaje por buscarla y ahora ella se encontraba allí...

_¿Dónde se encontraba en esos momentos¿Por qué no había aparecido?_

A parte de ello, no se veían por ningún lado a zorrito ni a la gatita, mascota de la exterminadora. Se preocupó, pensando que quizás, habían resultado heridos de gravedad durante alguna batalla y que había puesto en peligro sus vidas.

Su segunda interrogante quedó respondida al instante, cuando de modo imprevisto, como hacía un momento lo habían hecho el monje y la exterminadora, ingresó como un bólido una masa de cabello color beige y sobre su lomo, un pequeño ser de cabellera pelirroja.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue como el pequeño ser se abalanzaba sobre la muchacha de cabello de ébano, llorando compulsivamente y abrazándose a ella como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Así mismo, la enorme gata caminó en círculos alrededor de la chica, acariciándole mimosa, el rostro con sus dos colas (Aiko abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Era una gata-demonio! Nunca antes había visto un ser así), y cuando obtuvo atención por parte de la chica, le lamió el rostro.

Ahora los amigos se encontraban reunidos nuevamente. La habitación se llenó de voces, unas llorosas aún y otras muy entusiastas.

Kagome no dejaba de sonreír ante las atenciones brindadas por sus amigos, por todo su cariño y preocupación... Pero, no se le pasó por alto un detalle. Buscó anhelante con la mirada su presencia, pero no la halló. Su corazón se encogió de la pena y su mirada límpida se oscureció. Los chicos dejaron sus ahora, alegres charlas y la miraron preocupados, entendiendo su turbación.

- ¿Dónde...? -su voz sonaba dubitativa. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, sintiendo algo de angustia y su voz se adelgazó- ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

Los jóvenes al frente suyo bajaron la mirada, en tanto los ojos del zorrito se llenaron de lágrimas. La anciana Kaede se limitó a servir el té en silencio y la pequeña Aiko, aún escondida, esperó expectante la respuesta de alguno. La cual, no llegó nunca.

Kagome se tomó ese silencio como un muy mal augurio. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y de pronto, se temió lo peor.

- Acaso... ¿él... está...? –dijo Kagome con voz débil, sintiendo que su visión se nublaba.

- Señorita Kagome, -fue Miroku quien decidió romper con el silencio- InuYasha nunca más regresó después de su partida...

Kagome sintió como si de pronto el suelo hubiera sido quitado debajo de su cuerpo. Un vacío helado colmaba ahora lo que antes eran esperanzas de volver a verlo. Su mente se quedó como en blanco y no murmuró una sola palabra más.

Afuera, aún las aves cantaban y el cielo azul siguió igual de hermoso, adornado ahora con leves pinceladas de colores, ambos ajenos a lo que dentro de esa cabaña acontecía y la desgracia que estaba a punto de venirse.

o

o

o

o

o

_... Continuará..._

**Notas de_ Princess Sheccid_:**

_Dios Santo!_

Espero me perdonen todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar este capítulo. En verdad lo lamento muchísimo, pero¿saben? hay muchas cosas que escapan de mis expectativas y ésta ha sido una de ellas.

Decir los motivos ahora, sería demasiado inútil. No pretendo aburrirles con excusas tontas y que hasta han llegado a leerlas de otros autores hasta el cansancio.

Tan sólo me vale, agradecer con todo el corazón a las personas que están leyendo esta historia y que me animan por medio de sus críticas. A todos¡muchas gracias, en especial a: **Sango2005** e **inumoonhp05**.

U.U Les digo nuevamente que lamento muchísimo la tardanza, y les pido que no dejen de leer, a partir de ahora la trama promete complicarse...

Ahora sí me despido. Prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo.

Un beso.

_Princess Sheccid_

_o_

_ooooooo_

' _**El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran...pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno.' (Henry Van Dyke)**_

**_ooooooo_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Para que no me olvides..._**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Esta maravillosa narración llena de aventuras, acción y romance, pertenecen sin duda a Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Su estupenda historia, aún inconclusa, ha inspirado a millares de escritores, que, como yo, intentan con su imaginación, dar fin a esa saga de aventuras..._

Después de esta corta (y aburrida introducción xD) doy comienzo a este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten!

o

o

* * *

o 

o

Capítulo 4: '_Explicaciones'_

Se notaba un ambiente lúgubre, muy triste.

Aiko observó con pena como los amigos se encogieron en sus sitios, sin ánimos ya de conversar. La pequeña gatita se fue a recostar al regazo de su dueña y de allí no se movió un ápice. El pequeño zorrito se quedó parado en su sitio, con la cabeza baja.

La chica de extrañas ropas, la bella miko, se quedó allí quieta con los ojos perdidos en el vacío. Su mirada estaba carente de sentimientos.

_¡No podía creerlo¡InuYasha se había ido!_

Y ella que tanto había rogado por regresar a esa época... para al final no encontrarlo.

_**...¡ Yo siempre te protegeré¿Me oíste?...**_

_**... Kagome… hueles bien... **_

_**...Pero yo sí tuve mucho miedo… Por un momento pensé que te perdía... **_

_**... Por ti, permaneceré como semidemonio un poco más ... **_

De pronto, sintió sin sentir tibias gotas resbalando por sus mejillas. Su mirada se nubló y luego se dejó caer bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose repentinamente débil. El pequeño zorrito soltó un leve grito y corrió a ella.

La anciana Kaede soltó un suspiro triste, se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la chica de cabellos de ébano. Se había desmayado.

o

o

* * *

o 

o

Una figura observaba todo desde la rama cercana de un árbol.

Vio cómo la mujer, consternada ante la información recién recibida, se quedó paralizada y luego perdió el conocimiento. Al momento siguiente, hubo revoloteo en el interior de la pequeña casa de madera. El que hizo más lío fue el kitsune, quien, nervioso, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, tratando de ayudar en lo posible, aunque, lo único que lograba era estorbar.

- ¡Ja! Humanos estúpidos... No son más que un atasco con sus debilidades.

Le dirigió una mirada glacial a la chica que yacía inconsciente, recostada en el futón. Concentrándose en ella, notó la enorme baja de energía que había sufrido.

Sonrió con socarronería.

Sin embargo, su gozo no duró demasiado.

La exterminadora repentinamente se había quedado parada demasiado tiempo al lado de la ventana, mirando con suspicacia hacia la rama donde se encontraba. La figura lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y tuvo que desaparecer al instante de lugar.

Sango siguió mirando un rato más aquella rama, y luego se alejó, llevando aún un frasco con hierbas que le había solicitado la anciana. Mientras se alejaba, no dejaba de mirar aquel árbol. Soltó un suspiro preocupado. Hubiera jurado que había alguien vigilando desde aquella rama.

El que el monje la mirara extrañado, no hizo más que incrementar su angustia.

- Excelencia... ¿no la sintió? -Sango lo miró anhelante, buscando un vestigio de certeza a sus inquietudes. Sin embargo, no halló más que confusión y preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede Sango? -notó su mirada algo confundida- ¿Sucedió algo allí afuera?

La muchacha no hizo más que bajar la mirada al suelo. Meditó unos instantes y luego, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Levantó su mirada hacia él y le brindó una sonrisa.

- No es nada excelencia. 'Si no ha sentido ninguna presencia usted, quizás yo me esté confundiendo...' Quizás tan sólo sea el cansancio. 'Después de todo, -pensó la exterminadora, yendo hacia la anciana y entregándole el recipiente- él tiene más facilidad de sentir las presencias malignas.'

Detrás de ella, Kirara soltó un maullido, mirando fijamente hacia los árboles.

o

o

* * *

o 

o

Afuera, soplaba un viento fresco. El cielo empezaba a iluminarse con las luces de miles de estrellas. Anochecía.

Dentro de la cabaña, el revuelo había aminorado. Ahora, los 2 jóvenes comprometidos y la anciana, cocinaban un guiso al calor de una pequeña hoguera. La anciana Kaede, como solía acostumbrar, removía los leños con una varilla.

Sentado solo en un rincón y con sus ojitos brillantes, el pequeño esperaba por el despertar de su amiga. Le remordía el no haber hecho nada por ayudar. Sus puñitos se cerraron con enojo.

Cuando la anciana Kaede le solicitó que le llevara una cubeta con agua, en su apuro y desesperación, derramó todo el contenido en el piso recién limpiado. Cuando Miroku le pidió, por favor, que le llevase unos frascos con hierbas medicinales, terminó por caérsele la mitad de ellos al suelo y hacerse añicos. Y eso que eran hierbas muy raras y difíciles de conseguir! Por último, Sango al verlo tan triste y preocupado en un rincón, sentadito, le dijo que no tuviese pena, que todo se solucionaría. Y ya se estaba animando, cuando de pronto Sango se quedó mirando fijamente a la ventana y reflejó en su rostro angustia.

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales limpió furiosamente con la manga de su camisa.

- '¡_No es momento de llorar!_' -se dijo.

Agarró un extremo de la manta que cubría a su amiga y la alzó más, tratando de abrigarla mejor. Notó que el rostro de la chica se contraía en una mueca de tristeza y después de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas, aún en sueños. Murmuró un suave _'InuYasha'._

Shippo notó que sus ojos empezaban a abrirse.

Los presentes vieron después que la chica se sentaba sobre su futón y se refregaba los ojos. Kagome notó al pequeño a su lado con rostro preocupado. Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, aunque no pudo ocultar el tono marchito de su mirada castaña.

Ella se puso de pie y se aproximó a la pequeña fogata en la que estaban reunidos todos. Se sentó al lado de la anciana, dirigiendo su mirada a las pequeñas lenguas de fuego de la fogata. Los muchachos la miraron con pena, sin murmurar palabra.

Una corriente de aire frío, le hizo recordar su corta vestimenta. Se frotó los brazos, tratando de darse calor. Anheló en ese momento él cálido abrigo que le había ofrecido el hanyou aquella noche lluviosa. Sus pensamientos se fueron muy lejos de esa habitación...

- Kagome-chan... –la miko bajó su mirada al pequeño, que la llamaba tímido. Su mirada reflejaba gran inocencia, tan propia de un infante.- Toma. –le ofreció la cobija con la que antes se estaba abrigando- Puede que no sea mucho, pero ayudará a que no te resfríes.

Ella le sonrió con una dulzura infinita y le murmuró un suave gracias. Luego él se fue a sentar a su lado.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, tan sólo roto por el momentáneo crepitar de las llamas. Kagome se quedó mirando el fuego, con ojos tristes, escociéndole. Su mente arrastraba diversos recuerdos, su mente se sentía como saturada...

- Señorita Kagome, es un gusto que esté de nuevo con nosotros. –se animó a decir el monje, sintiendo el ambiente muy pesado, y tratando de levantar un poco los ánimos a su amiga.

Kagome sonrió levemente, sin levantar la mirada. La anciana Kaede retiró la pequeña olla del calor del fuego y luego procedió a servir el guiso a cada uno de los presentes. Sango se puso de pie y caminó hacia un extremo de la habitación. Ninguno de los presentes pudo saber lo que buscaba entre unas frazadas dobladas en un rincón. Sólo Miroku pudo imaginar de qué se trataba.

Segundos después, Sango regresó junto a ellos, ahora cargando algo en sus brazos, y que aferraba como un tesoro. Se aproximó a Kagome y se puso de cuclillas junto a ella.

Extendió sus manos y le ofreció el objeto. Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo... cómo lo has conseguido? -Sango le sonrió tristemente y dejó un frasco rajado conteniendo una flor blanca en sus manos.

- Después de que tú hubieses perdido el conocimiento, Kirara sintió algo extraño allá afuera. –acarició la cabeza de la gatita, que hacía unos momentos se había mantenido oculta cerca al monje.- Marché con ella adonde se sentía dicha presencia y fue cuando descubrimos a unos demonios que destruían lo que restaba de tu equipaje. –soltó un suspiro- Pudimos deshacernos de ellos con facilidad, pero el resto de tus cosas quedaron reducidas a la nada. Tan sólo pudimos encontrar esto... de verdad lo lamento.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. Le agradeció el que hubiese podido salvado ese recuerdo tan precioso, que el resto de cosas no importaban tanto...

Sango la tranquilizó, abrazándola de manera maternal. Miroku y la anciana Kaede empezaron a tener claro el por qué de la importancia de ese recuerdo: se lo había dado InuYasha...

Después de ello, Kagome se aferró a su flor como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Comieron todos en silencio, cada uno divagando en sus pensamientos. El pequeño Shippo rendido de cansancio, tanto emocional como físico, se quedó dormido apenas hubo terminado de comer. El monje Miroku se puso de pie, se acercó al pequeño, lo acunó en brazos de manera paternal y después lo acostó sobre un futón, algo alejado del fuego, pero tibio. Lo abrigó, y luego se sentó al lado de Sango.

Kagome quedó algo sorprendida ante el gesto, pero sonrió. A su mente llegó la idea de que, quizás el monje había recapacitado y había dejado sus mañas de lado. Lo pilló viendo con una ternura inmensa a la bella exterminadora, quien sólo bajó la mirada y apareció un color rosa en sus mejillas. Se les veía tan bien juntos...

Como una jugarreta de su mente, vio ante sí una imagen de InuYasha y ella sentados juntos, ella recostada en su hombro y él con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

- Dijeron... –por fin soltó la chica como en un suspiro- dijeron que InuYasha se había marchado y no regresó...

- Sí. –respondió el monje, viendo que nadie deseaba responder ante la difícil situación.

- Ya veo... –su mirada se quedó fija en la flor que había retirado del envase.

- Él nos contó lo sucedido... –susurro la exterminadora, soltando de su atadura su cabello y alisándolo suavemente con los dedos- Se le veía nervioso. Nos preocupamos, pero no teníamos idea de cuán complicada era la situación...

- Fue entonces -continuó el monje- cuando en esos días empezó a tratar de cruzar el pozo, casi de manera compulsiva... Lo veíamos cada día arrojarse por él... sin resultado alguno. Era terrible verlo en ese estado.

- La única forma en la que tú pudieras cruzar, era con los fragmentos de la perla... Y Naraku te los había quitado. Se lo dijimos a InuYasha muchas veces, pero él más se empecinaba en seguirte. –dijo en susurro la anciana, hablando por primera vez- No podía aceptarlo, se le hacía imposible... Su cabeza no concebía el sólo hecho de que Naraku les hubiera separado con esa treta.

- Las semanas pasaban y nada cambiaba. La presencia de Naraku se esfumó, como si nunca hubiese existido. –la voz de Sango, un poco que se quebró- InuYasha cambió mucho. Su mal carácter se hacía insoportable, y se molestaba por cualquier insignificancia. Nosotros perdimos las esperanzas: por más que recorrimos los alrededores, no encontramos ninguna señal, ninguna presencia que pudiese delatar a Naraku. E InuYasha no podía cruzar el pozo, ni comunicarse contigo.

Kagome bajó la mirada. Recordó todos esos meses, en los que constantemente lloraba y día con día trataba de cruzar el pozo. Nunca funcionó.

- En esas últimas semanas, InuYasha se volvió muy hosco. Le sorprendí varias veces hablándole a la nada; su mirada era bastante fría... –tomó entre sus manos la varilla con la cual removían los leños de la fogata y luego la colocó a su lado- El último día que estuvo aquí, lo encontré cerca al pozo. Su mirada clavada allí, con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Sin voltear, me dijo que se iría a buscar a Naraku y que le daría muerte... –Miroku se frotó las sienes, con cansancio- Le dije que iríamos con él... y me respondió que sólo seríamos un estorbo... ¡Cuando nosotros le salvamos el pellejo tantas veces! -su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, llena de amargura- Ya era cosa vana tratar de razonar con él. Sin decir más, se marchó.

Sango trenzó cuidadosamente su cabello. Lo ató con aquella cinta blanca que solía usar y luego se quedó mirando la fogata. De su mirada parecía brotar fuego, en vez de reflejarlo.

Kagome se había quedado mirando el movimiento de sus manos, como hechizada. Pero, su mente volaba lejos, tratando de recrear aquello que acababan de contarle. Todo se vislumbraba claramente: sus intentos por cruzar el pozo, su común modo de actuar cuando se enfadaba o cuando no conseguía lo que quería, su rechazo a la ayuda cuando su orgullo había sido herido...

'_**Su cabeza no concebía el sólo hecho de que Naraku les hubiera separado con esa treta.'**_

_Pero..._ _¿en verdad esa vez se había tratado de su orgullo?_

En su cabeza empezaron a girar dichos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, cansada. Ya no quería pensar en nada. Tan sólo quería dormir...

La chica, inconscientemente soltó un bostezo. Se frotó un ojo con una mano, sintiendo como al cansancio se adueñaba de ella. Repentinamente, se le vino a la cabeza la voz de InuYasha, con voz de niño caprichoso, actitud que a veces adoptaba, diciéndole que los humanos eran unos seres débiles y que se cansaban con facilidad. La voz le sonó tan real... que su cara se contrajo en una de enojo.

Los presentes se quedaron extrañados ante sus repentinas muecas, pero no dijeron nada. Sólo el monje ocultó una leve risita con la mano.

Kagome se levantó, agradeció en voz baja y con una leve sonrisa a la anciana Kaede y se disculpó ante los presentes, diciendo que ya se marcharía a dormir, porque estaba un poco cansada. Ni siquiera dio cuatro pasos cuando, escuchó que uno de los presentes se aclaraba la garganta. Volteó a mirarlos y descubrió a Miroku con una sonrisota y a Sango que la veía con cierta inocencia y curiosidad.

- Kagome-chan... Ahora que Miroku me ha hecho acordar... Ummm... –bajó la mirada, algo indecisa. Kagome notó que el monje le daba un suave codazo, animándola- Eh... ¿puedo preguntar algo? -notó que la chica al frente suyo titubeaba- Perdona, es que es importante... -la chica notó que la sonrisa del monje se acentuaba. Le dio cierto escalofrío.

- Cla-claro Sango, no te preocupes... –sonrió, para darle confianza y para darse confianza a sí misma.

- Bueno... ¿qué ocurrió ese día que desapareciste? -carraspeó- Es decir... ¿por qué huían InuYasha y tú? -Kagome pareció hacer memoria un ratito, cosa que duró tan sólo segundos. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sango no notó ese detalle.- Nosotros exploramos bien el lugar, no había ninguna presencia maligna ni monstruo presente... Pero de repente, él te tomó de la mano y te dijo que corrieras. –Kagome, a cada palabra se iba poniendo más roja. Miroku disfrutó de la escena, recordando que InuYasha había actuado del mismo modo cuando lo pilló con el mismo tema.- Y por más que les llamamos, se nos hizo muy extraño que InuYasha no oyera nuestras voces... ni tú...

- ' En realidad... sí oímos... Mas bien, no queríamos escuchar... Por eso escapábamos, Sango-chan.' –recién notó que Miroku casi se convulsionaba de risa. En la frente de Kagome apareció una venita- 'Me las pagarás, monje Miroku...' Ehm... Pues... ya no recuerdo muy bien... –la chica soltó una risita nerviosa, colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Sango no reflejó ni pizca de alegría ni simpatía. Su mirada se ensombreció y se quedó fija en Kagome. El monje Miroku también se sorprendió mucho ante su repentino cambio de actitud. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de algo importante y guardó silencio.

- Kagome, ese día... –soltó un suspiro- No sé que sucedió entre ustedes, pero ya puedo hacerme una idea... –Sango le brindó una sonrisa melancólica- Lo de su huida nos pilló desprevenidos, por eso comenzamos a seguirles. Pensamos que InuYasha había captado algo, que nosotros no podemos, por no tener sus cualidades. Pero cuando les llamamos y no contestaban... Miroku se ganó un buen golpe de mi boomerang por pensar cosas demasiado desagradables que ahora ni quiero recordar... –le dirigió una mirada asesina al monje, quien justo en ese momento, disimuladamente había movido su mano de manera sospechosa hacia sus posaderas.

Miroku empezó a sudar frío ante su mirada, y apartó la mano como si una fuerte descarga le hubiese recorrido el brazo.

- Lo siento. –Sango soltó un suspiro, cansada y algo enojada.

- Vale, eso ya no importa ahora... –retornó su mirada a la muchacha de cabellos de ébano.- Bueno, como decía... Ustedes no nos oyeron. Pero nosotros sí oímos sus pisadas al retomar su carrera. Estábamos por darles alcance, cuando apareció un campo de energía que nos impidió seguirles.

Kagome repentinamente se aferró a la tela de su falda, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Un campo de energía? -Kagome los miró.- Pero... ¡Nosotros no sentimos ninguna presencia!

- Era una presencia cargada de demasiada energía maligna. Pero... –la bella exterminadora bajó la mirada y se tomó del mentón- Pero así como apareció, desapareció... Sin embargo, el campo no se esfumaba, y no podíamos advertirles.

- Es cierto... –los presentes se sorprendieron un poco al oírla. La mirada de la chica, fija en la fogata.- En ese momento nosotros estábamos cerca del pozo... Pero no sentí ninguna presencia¡ninguna! -su voz reflejó tristeza- No fue hasta que vimos los nubarrones en que presentimos que algo estaba muy mal. –sus ojos se volvieron a mirarlos, y mostraron cierta desesperación- InuYasha no captó ningún aroma. Ni yo los fragmentos, que ciertamente deben sentirse al estar Naraku muy cerca...

Afuera, bajo la luz de la luna, una sombra observaba y oía lo que dentro de la cabaña ocurría, sin que pudiese ser detectada. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver sus rostros llenos de desconcierto. _¡ Qué fácil le era pasar desapercibida!_

- Montón de inútiles... –notó que los muchachos dentro de la cabaña se ponían de pie y se apresuraban a apagar la fogata. Sonrió de nuevo.- _Ya va siendo hora de que aparezca..._

_Continuará..._

o

o

o

o

o

Notas de_ Princess Sheccid:_

Antes que nada, pido mis disculpas por esta larga espera... Y agradezco su paciencia para conmigo.

Debo confesarles que esta historia es mi predilecta, ya que estoy poniendo mucho de mí y de mi sentir en ella. Espero que puedan valorarla tanto como yo lo hago...

Bueno, cabe decir que estoy muy agradecida con aquellas personas que se animan a leer esta historia, y más, con quienes dejan sus valiosos comentarios. Vayan mis agradecimientos a: **BREN, kamissInuxAomesiempre**, e **inumoonhp05, **que se han tomado un tiempo de dejar una felicitación, que ha subido mis ganas de seguir escribiendo. n-n

No les digo nada más. Tan sólo que el nuevo capítulo ya está en proceso de escritura, y lo subiré en un mes, como máximo...

Una vez más agradezco su paciencia y espero, con el corazón, sigan leyendo...

Nos veremos!


	6. Chapter 5

**Para que no me olvides...**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Esta maravillosa narración llena de aventuras, acción y romance, pertenecen sin duda a Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Su estupenda historia, aún inconclusa, ha inspirado a millares de escritores, que, como yo, intentan con su imaginación, dar fin a esa saga de aventuras..._

_Después de esta corta (y aburrida introducción…) doy comienzo a este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **

Rayos de sol dorando suavemente su piel, rayos que iluminan y dan vida...

Amaneció en la época antigua. Los trinos de pajarillos empezaron a escucharse, brindando un ambiente de paz, de una calma que era inexistente hacía seis meses. Calma que vino al sacrificarse la unión de dos personas que se amaban, al sacrificar la inmensa felicidad en la que se veían envueltos con tan sólo una mirada...

Esa mañana, empezaron las labores cotidianas como lo habrían hecho meses atrás.

La anciana Kaede, quien fue la primera en levantarse, empezó con el aseo del templo. Minutos después, el monje (antes que nada agradeciendo a su dios por el nuevo día y nuevamente por el regreso de su amiga) se le unió en dicha labor.

Después de salir de su habitación, fue en puntillas en dirección a la habitación de las chicas. Con sumo cuidado, levantó la esterilla que servía como puerta y escrutó con su mirada azur el interior. Descubrió a Kagome recostada en un futón, con una frazada sobre su cuerpo. Su rostro se notaba más sereno y reflejaba bastante cansancio. El pequeño Shippo se hallaba dormido a su lado, roncando y abrazando a Kirara. El joven sonrió al ver la escena.

Dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la habitación y descubrió a la exterminadora recostada de costado en una esterilla, respirando tranquilamente. Su cabello castaño caía graciosamente sobre sus mejillas, describiendo suaves ondas. El monje sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Con total sigilo, dio unos pasos y, segundos después, se hallaba avanzando casi en silencio hacia el cuerpo dormido de la muchacha. Cuando estuvo a un metro de ella, sudó frío al ver que se movía... pero sólo era para cambiar de posición. Ahora, se puso en cuclillas al lado suyo. Con suavidad y los dedos temblorosos, retiró algunos mechones de su rostro, que ocultaban su hermosura.

Notó que ella sonreía entre sueños. Sonrió el también.

Con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho, se aproximó a ella, a su rostro. Notó su sonrisa, aún invariable en su rostro. Rozó sus labios con delicadeza y... ella repentinamente despertó. Lo miró, parpadeando y aún con sueño, pero se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro.

Shippo despertó asustado, ante un repentino grito. Volteó a ver a Kagome, pero ésta seguía dormida. Luego, no le costó mucho llegar a la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Volteó a mirar a Sango, imaginándose ya, qué vería... Y no se equivocó.

Sango estaba arrimada a la pared, con el rostro completamente rojo. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida, tratando de coger el máximo de aire. Su mirada veía con algo de enojo, pero más que todo, vergüenza, al joven monje, quien había caído sentado ante el grito, pero (y eso fue lo que más sorprendió al zorrito) sin ninguna marca de golpe en su mejilla o alguna contusión en la cabeza...

- ¿Qué se ha creído! -los ojos castaños de la chica estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas a punto de estallar de rubor.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sango! -el monje le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice- Ya estamos tantos meses juntos, y nunca nos hemos dado un beso siquiera... –su comentario, hizo que la chica bajara la mirada y se pusiera aún más colorada.

- Bueno... yo... –la chica empezó a tartamudear, sin poder llegar a decir algo coherente.- Yo... es decir... nosotros... pero... ¡Mmph! -soltó angustiada la chica, sin encontrar con qué refutarle.

- ¿Ves? Ya sabes que tengo razón. –el muchacho se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Shippo no sabía si quedarse allí, o largarse a reír a otra parte.

- Miroku... –susurró Sango apenada, sus mejillas levemente encendidas, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto muy dulce- Por favor, eso ahora no... El pequeño nos está mirando... –él la miró con simpatía.

- ¡Pero él ya sabe que estamos comprometidos! -ella se sonrojó, bajando la mirada a sus manos que se retorcían nerviosas, y Miroku la adoró por ese gesto de inocencia. Al verla así, levantó su mano y le acarició una mejilla.- Ya no te apenes. –se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Le ofreció una última sonrisa después de eso. Luego, le dirigió una mirada a Shippo (quien repentinamente parecía haberse quedado sordo y se había quedado mirando analíticamente su trompo) y luego se marchó, cerrando la esterilla.

En ese momento, despertó Kagome. Se removió un poco en el futón, dando un gran bostezo, pero con una linda sonrisa. Parecía haber recuperado en algo los ánimos.

- ¿Saben chicos? -empezó ella, poniéndose de pie y desperezándose. Luego soltó un suspiro- Me puse a reflexionar y he decidido no ponerme tan triste... Después de todo, si es que pude llegar nuevamente a esta época ha sido por algo... –sonrió, cosa que iluminó su rostro de una manera bellísima, como no había sucedido en esos últimos meses.- Y no voy a perder las esperanzas de nuevamente encontrar a InuYasha.

Empezó a tararear una canción, con alegría. Se agachó y con cuidado dobló las cobijas. Estando así, cayó en la cuenta del silencio de la habitación.

Miró a Sango, quien, muy sonrojada y sin decir palabra, se puso de pie de donde se hallaba y se acercó a sus esterilla, recogiéndola. Luego volteó a ver a Shippo, quien con sus manitos trataba de sofocar su risa.

La mirada de Kagome se llenó de confusión.

- ¿De qué me perdí?

* * *

Después de desayunar y hacer el aseo, marcharon a la aldea, a comprar víveres. 

Miroku se quedó en el templo, aduciendo que necesitaba quedarse para realizar un ritual de purificación. La anciana Kaede había marchado con Kirara a una aldea vecina, ante el pedido de una madre que fuese a ver a su pequeño enfermo.

Por eso, Kagome, Sango y Shippo se encontraban ahora, mirando los puestos, sin dejar de conversar. Hablaron de todo, poniéndose al día de lo que había acontecido durante ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados.

Shippo, se encargó de contarle a Kagome que la relación de Miroku y Sango iba bien (ya que la chica había enrojecido, no respondió y de pronto había encontrado sumamente interesante unos vegetales), pero que Sango aún se apenaba cuando Miroku trataba ir más allá de un simple abrazo.

- ... y hoy, cuando Miroku intentó besarla, Sango casi se lanza por la ventana. –el zorrito y la muchacha se rieron de buena gana, ante la cara de total perplejidad de la exterminadora- ¡Es en serio Kagome¡Hubieras visto!

- Shippo... por favor... –la joven bajó la cabeza avergonzada- No digas más...

Kagome la miró con profunda simpatía y le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

- Sango-chan, no hay por qué avergonzarse. –le sonrió- Él te ama, y, por todo lo que ha dicho Shippo, estoy segura que sabrá esperarte...

- **El amor no existe**. –dijo repentinamente una voz.

Los chicos se voltearon asustados, al verse pillados en ese tema. Buscaron al dueño de esas palabras y hallaron a la dueña del establecimiento donde se habían detenido a comprar (más bien diríase, a conversar).

- Perdone... ¿qué dijo usted? -preguntó Kagome, turbada.

- Dije que el amor no existe. –su tono se oía amargado, pero sus ojos reflejaban un dolor guardado por años- Sólo es un pretexto para poder acostarse con el primero con quien cruces la mirada... –su rostro se contrajo en uno lleno de ira, y alzó la voz- No es más que eso: ilusionarse con una sarta de estupideces, para al final terminar con el corazón roto. ¡Es vivir engañado!

Los tres la miraron perplejos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. De los ojos de la mujer empezaron a caer lágrimas, pero su rostro seguía muy enfadado. El corazón de uno de ellos se contrajo de la pena.

¤¤ _Flash back_ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Con dificultad, subió escalando el pozo. Su mochila estaba más pesada que nunca, pero, eso no le importaba para nada. El sólo pensar en él y las ganas de volverlo a ver después de varias horas, le incrementaba considerablemente la energía.

Avistó un pedacito de cielo: ya había anochecido.

Con alegría y renovadas fuerzas, jaló su maleta y la arrojó fuera, cayendo ésta sobre el mullido césped. Apoyó las manos en el borde del pozo y segundos después, estuvo fuera. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Pero... algo raro pasaba.

Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente al cielo, y las descubrió. Eran las serpientes cazadoras de almas, pertenecientes a...

Su corazón se llenó de angustia y el nombre del muchacho vino a su mente. Corrió en pos de las criaturas, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y descubrió una escena para nada halagadora...

- ...tu vida también me pertenece.

Frente a sí, se hallaban ambos amantes, por mucho tiempo separados y deseosos de verse nuevamente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- ' InuYasha...'

Más adelante, los amantes no notaron su presencia.

- ... Tampoco aceptaré que esté enamorado de ti. ¡Pensarlo me enferma! -fue en ese momento, en el que el muchacho se aproximó a la mujer y la abrazó. Ella pareció resistirse un momento, pero luego correspondió a su muestra de afecto. Kagome sintió que su corazón se destrozaba.- Yo siempre voy a protegerte, Kikyo...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sango se acercó a la muchacha, quien se había quedado mirando a la mujer dueña del puesto con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Bajó la mirada: parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- 'Malos recuerdos' –pensó.- Vámonos Kagome-chan. Aún falta mucho que conseguir. –la tomó suavemente del brazo, y la obligó a caminar, jalándola. Cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Sango le dijo, en tono consolador- No te apenes. Todos pasamos por muchos problemas, y tal parece, que esa mujer ha sufrido mucho. –Kagome asintió, triste.

Puestos más allá, llegaron a enterarse de que, la mujer que a quien habían encontrado puestos atrás, había sido desilusionada por un muchacho en su juventud.

Lo que había sucedido, era que no había conseguido casarse como ella siempre había anhelado, porque su prometido, cuando jóvenes, haciéndole mil y una promesas de amor, escapó una noche con otra muchacha. Y ella se quedó con el corazón roto.

- ¿Ya oíste, Kagome-chan? -le dijo Sango, minutos después, cuando se hallaban caminando de vuelta a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.- Esa mujer sufrió una enorme desilusión, y por ello se halla así... No es para que te entristezcas. –le dio una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro, sonriendo- ¡Arriba esos ánimos! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien...

La muchacha de ojos almendra le transmitió profundo agradecimiento a través de su mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa. Pero su corazón se quedó acongojado y por su mente, no dejaban de circular aquellas palabras, que empezaron a roer por poquitos su esperanza...

' El amor no existe...'

* * *

El muchacho dio unos pasos, avanzando a la habitación próxima. Se remangó la túnica oscura y cogió la escoba, con la intención de salir al patio y barrer algunas hojas secas. Miró el patio y sonrió. Era lo último que le faltaba para culminar el aseo del templo. 

Bajó con cuidado la escalera y avistó el camino por donde debían llegar sus amigos. Nada. Parecía que aún tardarían un poco más. Retomando energías, comenzó su última labor. Empezó barriendo un montoncitos de hojas del césped, cuando notó algo extraño.

Se detuvo. Dejó el instrumento apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol próximo. Levantó su mirada azur hacia los árboles próximos y notó una figura. Una sombra, a la cual no pudo identificar.

- ¡Muéstrate! -le gritó a la sombra.

Notó, con temor, la gran cantidad de energía maligna que se encontraba en su esencia. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de la figura, encontrándoles un brillo extrañamente familiar. Miroku, al borde de reconocerlos, cayó sentado en el césped, aterrado.

- ¡No puede ser!

Los labios de la sombra se curvaron en una sonrisa e, instantes después, se desvaneció.

* * *

Kagome adelantó el paso. Sango venía hacía unos momentos al lado de ella, cargando a Shippo en brazos, quien había caído rendido del cansancio. La muchacha notó el gesto preocupado de su amiga. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Kagome-chan?

La aludida se detuvo en seco y comentó en voz baja, pero en su rostro se notaba una gran agitación:

- He sentido la presencia de los fragmentos de la perla... ¡Estos se hallan contaminados con gran energía maligna!

- ¿Qué dices!

- Será mejor que marchemos rápido. Está presencia está próxima a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

El pequeño despertó, confuso ante el repentino movimiento. Notó los rostros preocupados de ambas mujeres.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué la prisa?

- Kagome ha sentido los fragmentos de la perla cerca a la cabaña.

El rostro del pequeño se tensó.

- ¡Esperen!

Bajó de los brazos de Sango y lanzó una hojita al aire.

- ¡Transformación!

Segundos después, ambas chicas venían siendo transportadas a gran velocidad por un caballo.

- ¡Muchas gracias Shippo! Esto nos será de gran ayuda.

El pequeño avanzó a toda velocidad por un sendero del bosque. Kagome empezó a angustiarse, pensando en la repentina aparición de los fragmentos y en el peligro que podía correr el joven monje. Sango rogaba que el pequeño pudiera llevarlas a prisa a la cabaña.

Pero, no pasó ni un kilómetro y ya se hallaba rendido.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - la transformación se desvaneció. Ambas chicas quedaron en el aire momentáneamente, para luego caer duramente en el suelo sobre sus posaderas.

El pequeño se sacudió su traje, mientras que las chicas se levantaban doloridas y sacudiéndose las faldas. Instantes después, empezaron de nuevo su carrera, Sango y Shippo avanzando adelante.

Kagome se detuvo repentinamente. Notó algo extraño en el interior del bosque. Sintió una presencia, que se le hacía familiar…

- ¡ Sango! -Tanto Sango como Shippo se detuvieron- He notado una presencia extraña en el bosque… -Su rostro se tensó- Iré a averiguar. –sin decir más, corrió al interior, perdiéndose de vista.

- ¡Kagome, no te vayas¡No llevas nada con qué protegerte! -Sango se enfadó al ver que ella no volvía ni hacía caso de sus palabras. Fue detrás de ella, pero su carrera fue interrumpida ante la aparición de un campo de energía. Fue un fuerte impacto.- Sango se levantó rápidamente y miró ante sí el campo.- 'Maldición.'

- No puede ser… -Shippo puso sus manitas sobre la barrera que les impedía cruzar.- ¡Debe ser alguna trampa!

- Shippo, vayamos a buscar a Miroku. Me preocupa… –Shippo la miró curioso. Sango se sonrojó- Es decir… P-por ahora no podemos ingresar por esta barrera, pero estoy segura que a él se le ocurrirá qué hacer…

- Descuida. –le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa- A mí también me preocupa…

* * *

Disminuyó la velocidad de su avance. 

Su respiración era agitada. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, observando con angustia el tupido bosque que ante sí se presentaba. Dio unos pasos, mirando cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada rama que estaba en su campo de visión.

Lo notaba. A medida que avanzaba, esa presencia se hacía más fuerte.

_La conocía_.

Aquella presencia la había detectado miles de veces en las aventuras que vivió meses atrás. Se trataba, sin duda, de los fragmentos de la perla.

Kagome empezó a sentir miedo. Había algo en aquella presencia, sin embargo, que la hacía muy diferente a las demás, que la atraía...

Su corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza, insistiendo a que se quedara, y su cabeza empezó a gritarle que saliera huyendo de ese lugar. Pero como en la mayoría de las batallas de esa índole, son los sentimientos los que ganan.

Lo tupido de los árboles le disminuía la visión. Sentía que se quedaba en penumbras.

Repentinamente se detuvo. Se quedó congelada en su sitio, al sentir una mirada penetrante en su nuca. Los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron y giró bruscamente, dando cara al sitio de donde sentía provenir esa mirada.

Unos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó de rodillas. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

Y apareció ante ella como en un sueño.

- _InuYasha…_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_.o.o.o.. _**Fin del capítulo **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Para que no me olvides..._**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Esta maravillosa narración llena de aventuras, acción y romance, pertenecen sin duda a Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Su estupenda historia, aún inconclusa, ha inspirado a millares de escritores, que, como yo, intentan con su imaginación, dar fin a esa saga de aventuras..._

_Después de esta corta (y aburrida introducción --U) doy comienzo a este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten! Y espero, puedan dejarme algún comentario…_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Capítulo 6: 

Detectaron rezagos de aquella presencia maligna. Se notaba en el ambiente.

Aumentaron la velocidad. Ingresaron a la cabaña por una puerta trasera, revisaron en cada habitación, sin hallar al joven monje. Sus corazones se paralizaron, temiendo que hubiese sucedido lo peor.

Lo descubrieron sentado en el césped, con la respiración aún agitada.

- ¡Su excelencia!

El muchacho se giró bruscamente, su mirada azur dirigida a quienes le llamaban. Sus ojos se endulzaron al verla correr hacia él, su cabello castaño algo enmarañado, sus ojos brillando de preocupación. Sus labios rosas gritando su nombre, asustada. El pequeño zorrito no se quedaba atrás: sus patitas corrían a lo más que podían.

- ¡Miroku!

La muchacha llegó ante él, se agachó a su altura, notando su rostro aún pálido. Se temió lo peor.

- Excelencia¿se encuentra usted bien? -dijo con voz trémula- ¿No le hicieron daño?

Miroku la observó un momento, sonrió con ternura y colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella. Le brindó una caricia. Ella se sonrojó notoriamente.

- No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. –el rostro de ella, se relajó un poco- Más he temido por ustedes…

Escuchó sus palabras en silencio, aún con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aún temerosa de aquellas repentinas presencias que habían aparecido. Se lanzó a abrazarse a su cuello.

- Excelencia… -él le correspondió el abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Shippo miraba todo esto sin decir palabra, un poco incómodo de la situación que se había presentado. Se giró, dando cara a los árboles, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

- ' Kagome me odiará por esto cuando se lo cuente…'

El pequeño aclaró su garganta ruidosamente. Se giró a verlos, descubriéndolos aún en su 'gesto cariñoso'. Repitió su acción, más fuertemente. Los dos enamorados se separaron, la muchacha con el rostro rojísimo, muy apenada.

El joven monje, tratando de disimular, se puso de pie, ayudando inmediatamente a la exterminadora.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shippo?

El zorrito los miró a ambos y dijo con voz seria:

- Muchachos, siento interrumpirlos, pero Kagome aún está en peligro…

Ambos asintieron. Sango tomó su boomerang y Miroku su báculo. Comenzaron su avance. El tiempo apremiaba.

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

La penumbra del bosque no permitía verlo bien. Pero, entre lágrimas supo muy bien que era él. Reconocería siempre aquella túnica roja que vestía, su cabellera plateada, aquel brillo dorado de sus ojos… Su presencia era única, no podía ser otro.

Lo vio parado sobre la rama de un árbol, inmóvil, sólo mirándola. Ni un movimiento, ningún ruido… Hasta el tiempo pareció haberse detenido.

Kagome apoyó las manos en el césped, sin dejar de mirarle, temiendo que todo fuese una ilusión, una jugarreta de su mente. Temblorosa y con el corazón agitado, se dio con las manos un pequeño impulso y se puso de pie.

_- InuYasha…_

Dio un paso, sintiendo mil y una emociones. Su cuerpo parecía que no resistiría. Dio otro paso. Él no dijo nada, no se movió.

_- InuYasha…_

En el borde de sus ojos almendrados aparecieron lágrimas de felicidad. A la medida que se acercaba, podía reconocerlo más como el chico del que se enamoró muchos meses atrás.

De pronto, el muchacho dio un salto en dirección al suelo.

Kagome avanzó más deprisa en dirección a él. Sus lágrimas bajaban sin control por sus mejillas y su corazón latía muy aprisa. Sintió que toda aquella tristeza pasada sólo fue un sueño, un mal sueño y que en realidad, era ese momento el que estaba viviendo como el verdadero.

Necesitaba como nunca abrazarlo. No había sentido tanto miedo, ni tanta tristeza como aquella vez en que creyó perderlo para siempre. Las palabras que le había dicho Kouga esa vez, le habían calado en lo profundo del alma y fue por ello que se sintió tan culpable…

_- Inuyasha… yo… _-estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de él, y ello parecía tan irreal...

Pero, repentinamente, él se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Los muchachos avanzaron a prisa, siguiendo la dirección que tanto Sango como Shippo señalaron.

- ¡Fue precisamente allí!

Shippo corrió, notando el brillo ligero del campo de energía. Se paró delante de la barrera y trató de empujarla con sus manitas. Sabía que era inútil, pero debía intentar algo… El pequeño sacó un pequeño trompo de colores de su chaqueta. Lo miró con anhelo.

- ¡Trompo mágico...¡Trompo gigante!

El trompo se activó, girando a gran velocidad sobre el campo de energía. Pero, eso no afectó en nada al campo. El plan de hacerle un hoyo al campo no pareció funcionar para nada. Pero, no se resignó.

- ¡Fuego mágico…! -de sus manitas brotó una llamarada color turquesa. Esta impactó con gran fuerza el campo de energía, sin embargo, al finalizar la llamarada, el campo pareció brillar más aún.- ¡Rayos! -Se empezó a desesperar, buscando con ahínco en su chaqueta- No funciona… Debe haber otra cosa…

- Espera Shippo, no te apresures. –el joven monje se había agachado a su altura, y había apoyado su mano sobre su hombro, de manera paternal. El **_kitsune _**lo miró un poco confuso, con sus grandes ojos turquesas- Será mejor pensar bien las cosas…

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Apartó con mucha dificultad las ramas bajas de los árboles, las cuales le lastimaban gravemente las piernas al correr. Algunas raíces le hicieron caer unas veces. Pero no se dio por vencida. Lo veía a lo lejos, corriendo, pero a menor velocidad.

_¿Por qué InuYasha huía...¿Por qué se alejaba de ella…?_

Y, como oyendo sus pensamientos, repentinamente él se detuvo. Su velocidad aminoró, hasta detenerse por completo. El frescor de una brisa elevó sus cabellos de plata, haciéndolo parecer tan irreal…

_- InuYasha…_

Kagome lo observaba desde lejos, deseando con toda su alma de que se girara a observarla, que le dirigiera esa mirada de infinita ternura, que la hacía quererlo cada vez más… Mas, él no volteaba a verla: su mirada parecía fija en algún lado, como abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Instantes después, como una bendición para ella, InuYasha se giró y le sonrió. Kagome sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más a prisa.

_Amaba aquella sonrisa_.

No era aquella sonrisa socarrona que solía mostrar tantas veces, sino aquella que sólo se la ofrecía a ella, tan llena de cariño… Sus ojos dorados brillaban con ilusión, aquella que sólo mostraba cuando la veía venir, cuando sentía su presencia o de tan sólo captar el olor de sus cabellos en el viento.

- Te has tardado mucho. Sigues siendo tan lenta como siempre, Kagome.

Kagome sonrió, como no lo había hecho hace mucho. Recordó que continuamente le decía aquello, cuando solían escabullirse meses atrás…

_o_

_o_

_¤¤ flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

En aquellos días, él sostenía su mano, pero, su paso era demasiado veloz comparado con el de ella. Juntos avanzaban grandes distancias, con la sola intención de estar aunque sea un solo minutos solos, de susurrarse cosas al oído sin ser interrumpidos, de poder abrazarse...

Sus amigos no lo sabían. No sabían nada del profundo amor que ambos se profesaban, pero, tenían la convicción de que sus almas y sus vidas estaban entrelazadas.

Era tanto el cariño de ellos dos, que no bastarían las palabras para describirlo…

Sin embargo, a InuYasha le costaba mucho todavía demostrarle su amor abiertamente. Era un poco reservado en ese aspecto… Era por ello que, cuando sus amigos no los veían, él solía darle suaves besos en la boca, y ella solía tomarle de la mano cuando caminaban juntos, enlazando sus dedos, sin importar si los miraban o no.

Y siempre ambos se quedaban con esa sensación de estar volando y el vivo deseo de no separarse nunca…

Era por eso que ella se esforzaba al máximo por correr a su ritmo, acallando las súplicas de su cuerpo que pedían un descanso… Pero, tan sólo podía correr a su nivel unos cuantos metros, y terminaba agotadísima.

Al verla jadeante y con las mejillas sonrojadas, el comprendía que era necesario disminuir la velocidad. Y ello lo hacía refunfuñar, pues decía que '_Por su culpa los muchachos les darían alcance y terminarían pillándolos, y con ello adiós al plan de estar solos…'_

_o_

_o_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

Soltó una risita, ante el rostro confuso, pero sonriente de él. Dejó de vagar por sus recuerdos. Ya no se pondría triste como en aquellos días en los que tan sólo podía llorar durante horas al recordar su lejanía…

_Él estaba allí presente, después de ese tiempo que le pareció una eternidad y a tan sólo unos pasos…_

Retomó ella su carrera, hasta llegar a su lado. Sus rodillas sangraban, y sus piernas mostraban cortes, algunos de ellos un tanto profundos. Sin embargo, no le dolían: todo su dolor se esfumó, así como sus recuerdos tristes.

Pero, de pronto sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Se paró frente a él, y sin decir nada, se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho, casi con desesperación, soltando en ese momento todas sus penas contenidas. Hundió su rostro en su **_haori_**, llorosa, sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas rosas. Él le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. Notó el suave olor de sus cabellos.

_Los dos jóvenes enamorados volvieron a reunirse._

El muchacho esperó pacientemente, la acalló con palabras dulces y suaves besos en la frente y fue comprensivo en todo momento. La chica tan sólo podía repetir su nombre y cuánto lo había extrañado y amaba aún, y los ojos de él reflejaron de nuevo esa ternura infinita con la que solía mirarla. Poco a poco, ella fue calmando sus sollozos, abrazando aún fuertemente su pecho. Sus pequeños labios soltaban ya tan sólo leves hipidos.

InuYasha la miraba vehemente. Aquellos meses pasados, le habían sentado demasiado bien a la adolescente. Se encontraba realmente hermosa, pero notó en su rostro el recuento de muchas noches sin dormir, y cierto aire melancólico, triste...

Recorrió su rostro, sus ropas (que ya habían variado hacía ya mucho), y se detuvo en sus ojos almendrados, cuyo brillo reflejaba tantos sentimientos juntos en ese momento… Con suavidad, acarició su rostro; sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en los labios rosados de ella. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un suave carmín y, él casi sin contenerse le preguntó:

- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso?

Ella lo miró y otro recuerdo se le vino, como una jugarreta de su mente.

_o_

_o_

_¤¤ flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

Cierto día, meses atrás, cuando ellos solían caminar juntos, siguiendo a sus amigos, él la tomó repentinamente de la mano y le dijo:

- '¡CORRE!'

Kagome, cómplice de tal juego, se dejaba llevar, sintiendo en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo de su alma un pequeño remordimiento. Solía morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo al principio, al ver a la bella exterminadora y al apuesto monje voltearse desconcertados y comenzar a seguirles.

Pero todo ese remordimiento solía desaparecer por completo, cuando InuYasha se volteaba a verla al sentir que ella no le seguía el paso. De pronto, y muy lejos ya de sus amigos solía detenerse, poner un rostro de profunda pena y confusión y preguntarle con voz llena de inocencia:

- ¿Ya no quieres seguir con esto? -soltaba la presión de su mano con suavidad y la miraba a los ojos, rogándole con el alma que no lo abandonara- Perdóname… yo sólo… -bajaba la mirada al suelo, con rostro arrepentido- No quería enfadarte… -le dirigía una mirada profunda, llena de devoción - **_Sólo lo hago porque te amo._**

Y de esa manera, siempre lograba hacerle cambiar de opinión. Kagome siempre se repetía una y otra vez que no se dejaría llevar por eso, pero… simplemente le resultaba imposible.

_Es imposible mandar sobre los sentimientos… _

Posterior a ello, comenzaba una loca carrera, cual pequeños niños después de haber hecho una travesura. Entre risas y el olvido de su arrepentimiento por parte de ella, Kagome era 'secuestrada'.

En tanto de eso, los muchachos los seguían a toda velocidad, temiendo la venida de algún mortal peligro. Y los llamaban a grandes gritos, pidiendo que se detuvieran. Para cuando comprendían la razón de su acción, InuYasha y Kagome estaban muy lejos de su alcance, y ellos, ya demasiado agotados como para reprocharles.

Y estando ya muy alejados del resto, la miraba siempre con esa infinita ternura y rostro de enamorado, y le hacía la misma petición:

_- Y… - _apoyando siempre sus manos en su rostro, y acariciándole delicadamente con las puntas de sus dedos_- ¿no me vas a dar un beso?_

Aquellas palabras siempre provocaban el mismo efecto en ella: un corazón desbocado que latía velozmente, un sentimiento de felicidad que parecía llenarla por completo y un ambicioso deseo por complacerle.

_o_

_o_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

Se sonrojó notoriamente, pero, le brindó una gran sonrisa. Haciendo lo que su corazón le mandaba en ese momento, acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba. Se acercó a él, y apoyó sus manos sobre sus brazos. Se empinó un poco, acercando su rostro al de él…

_o_

_o_

_o_

_- Aléjate de mí_…

Kagome se detuvo, turbada y se alejó de él, mirándolo con profunda extrañeza. Él la sujetó de los brazos y…

- ¡**Ittai**! -se quejó Kagome, al sentir la fuerte presión de sus garras sobre sus brazos desnudos.- InuYasha¡Suéltame! -sollozó- ¡Me lastimas! -de los labios de él escapó una risa burlona.

Ella miró sus brazos, los cuales empezaban a sangrar profusamente. Él no la soltaba, más bien, la sujetaba con más fuerza. Segundos después, la empujó con gran energía sobre el gras, haciéndole mucho daño.

De los ojos de Kagome empezaron a formarse lágrimas de dolor. Aquellas heridas comenzaban a escocerle mucho.

- ¡**Baka! **¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? - Kagome examinó sus heridas, notando tan sólo el brotar de sangre. Sin embargo, sabía que sus heridas eran profundas.

_o_

_o_

_o_

- **Eso haré siempre que quieras acercarte a mí de esa manera, _imbécil_… **

Kagome levantó la mirada, estupefacta, congelada en su sitio.

_Su corazón se paralizó. Y su alma se llenó de terror. _

Fue entonces cuando notó su cambio.

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_…… **Fin del capítulo……………………………………………………………………**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Para que no me olvides..._**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Esta maravillosa narración llena de aventuras, acción y romance, pertenecen sin duda a Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Su estupenda historia, aún inconclusa, ha inspirado a millares de escritores, que, como yo, intentan con su imaginación, dar fin a esa saga de aventuras..._

_Después de esta corta (y aburrida introducción --U) doy comienzo a este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten!_

o

o

* * *

o 

o

**Capítulo 7:** _'Y… se nos murió el amor…'_

_o_

_o_

_¿Y… de qué manera las cosas habían llegado a tal punto…?_

_o_

_o_

Sus fuerzas les abandonaban, y sin embargo, no podían parar de luchar…

Cada uno de ellos había intentado, inútilmente, deshacer el campo de energía. Incluso, trabajando en equipo. Todos y cada uno de los ataques había rebotado, y por poco no les había golpeado y herido gravemente.

Miroku, como imaginándose lo que se avecinaba, había abrazado y protegido con su cuerpo a Sango, temiendo que pudiera resultar herida y el pequeño zorrito, al no hallar refugio cercano, no tuvo más remedio que resguardarse detrás de su colita. Por fortuna, el ataque no les había ni siquiera rozado.

_Pero, estuvo a punto…_

- ¡Demonios! 'Nada de lo que intentamos funciona…'

Los muchachos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo muy malo había sucedido allí adentro del campo de energía… Y si no había ocurrido nada, era entonces que estaba a punto de suceder.

- 'Es inútil. No podrán destruir aquel campo de energía. No con esos débiles ataques.'

Una figura oscura observaba todo desde la seguridad de un árbol próximo. Una de sus manos, blanca y tersa alisó con cuidado su largo cabello, negro y lacio, el cual relumbró con los débiles rayitos de sol que se filtraban por entre el frondoso ramaje.

Sus ojos castaños miraron los vanos intentos de los jóvenes por destruir el campo de energía. Podría pasarse allí todo el día, sin verles cumplir su objetivo… Su mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos…

De repente, cerró los ojos. Contuvo un leve vahído…

- '¿Qué me sucede? Es que acaso… ¿todavía…?'

Contuvo una mueca de dolor, a duras penas. Sintió un dolor palpitante…

Aspiró fuertemente. Contuvo un momento la respiración y trato de relajarse. Aquel dolor se hizo más intenso. Apretó los ojos y soltó un débil quejido. Apoyó apenas su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Sus ojos se posaron a la altura de su pecho, donde una herida no terminaba de cerrar. Maldijo por lo bajo. Sus ojos se enturbiaron.

Pasaron unos minutos. El dolor aminoró. Soltó en un suspiro el aire contenido y un poco aliviada se recostó en el tronco. En esos últimos días, era así, casi siempre… restando importancia a su estado, volvió su atención a los muchachos. El más pequeño, angustiado, comenzaba a sollozar, desesperanzado.

Su mirada, casi siempre carente de sentimientos, reflejó en ese momento compasión. Estuvo tentada de ayudarles...

_Pero… Era mejor no intervenir…_

Kikyou los miró una vez más. Su rostro volvió a adquirir el mismo matiz inexpresivo que le caracterizaba. Alzó su mano, a la altura de su corazón. Donde, se supone que debería sentirlo latir. Miró su herida.

Soltó un suspiro y se marchó. Pensó en Kagome, sabiendo ya lo que estaba pasando.

- _'A aquella joven tampoco se le está haciendo fácil.'_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Se formó un silencio muy incómodo. Ella, con la cabeza gacha, y revisando la gravedad de sus heridas, soltaba leves sollozos contenidos. Su blusa se había manchado de sangre. Notó que dichas manchas comenzaban a incrementar su diámetro, a pesar de que presionaba con fuerza sobre las heridas, tratando de algún modo detener dicha hemorragia.

Pero… eso no era lo que más le importaba. Ni siquiera sus heridas.

_Quería… necesitaba saber el por qué del repentino cambio de su amado._

_- InuYasha…_ -dirigió una mirada herida hacia la figura que se encontraba al frente.

Él, lejos de sentir algún remordimiento…

_**¿sonreía?**_

Hizo ella, un amago de ponerse de pie, sin éxito. La mueca de él se acentuó.

No era aquella sonrisa llena de dulzura, esa que sólo sabía dedicárselas a ella.

Esa sonrisa… era despectiva. Mostraba un sentimiento de sumo agrado al verla en ese estado tan lastimero…

Kagome buscó sus ojos, aquellos que solían brillar tanto cuando la observaban. Pero notó con angustia que no quedaba ni un rezago de eso. Sus ojos eran fríos, sin ninguna pizca de compasión. Y recordó aquella mirada…

_**Era la misma que éste le dirigía cuando recién se conocieron…** _

Era la forma como la miraba cuando ella lo despertó de su sueño eterno y el único objetivo de éste, era obtener la perla de las cuatro almas, a toda costa…

- _InuYasha…_

_Y fue recién, cuando lo notó. _

Sus dotes de sacerdotisa actuaron después de muchos meses…

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Miroku, observaba con rabia el campo frente así. Rabia por no poder hacer nada.

Había concentrado todo su poder en cada uno de sus ataques, sin resultado alguno. Casi cegado por la desesperación intentó usar **_kazaana._** Con rapidez, empezó a desenrollar el rosario alrededor de su muñeca… Miró con decisión la barrera.

Sango, al notar sus intenciones, se había arrojado hacia él, sujetando su mano a tiempo.

Miroku sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo pesadamente. Selló con rapidez su agujero, temiendo una terrible desgracia.

Con aquel suceso, se levantó una gran cantidad de polvo.

El muchacho perdió por unos momentos la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Tan sólo sentía un ardor en la espalda: al parecer, sus ropas no le habían amortiguado lo suficiente del golpe y en consecuencia de ello, se había lastimado.

Abrió lo ojos y miró con disgusto a la exterminadora, quien se encontraba recostada en su pecho y ahora levantaba la mirada aturdida, tratando de recobrarse. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de él, enfadada y la de ella, llena de temor y triste.

- Sango... ¿qué te sucede? -el muchacho intentó levantarse, sin éxito. Miró a la bella chica, muy disgustado- ¡Estuviste a punto de ser absorbida por **_kazaana_**! -la apartó con un brazo, dispuesto a retomar su acción. Ella se abrazó a él.

- ¡Miroku, por favor, no lo hagas! -el rostro de ella, reflejaba sincera preocupación.- ¡Mira a tu alrededor!

El corazón del muchacho dio un brinco. Hacia donde la muchacha señalaba había decenas de ellos. De aquellos insectos venenosos que habían puesto en peligro su vida innumerables veces. De la nada, repentinamente habían aparecido.

- Sango… -sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero ninguno se inmutaba.- Yo…

- Por favor… no lo hagas… -ella había leído en sus ojos el loco deseo por apartar aquella barrera. Pero, aquel no era el método… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, temiendo que él de nuevo la apartase y siguiese con lo que estaba tramando- Por favor…

A sus oídos siguieron llegando sonidos, aunque un poco amortiguados, provenientes del interior del campo de energía. Desde hacía breves instantes que habían comenzado a oírlos.

Eran voces.

Y una de ellas pertenecía sin duda a Kagome. La otra, era de…

_¿**InuYasha**?_

- …_¡Suéltame!_

Escucharon sollozos angustiados… _¡Kagome estaba llorando!_

- … _¡Me lastimas!_

Se escuchó una risa burlona.

Sango cerró los ojos muy angustiada, apenas pudiendo contener las lágrimas. Escuchó un forcejeo, una batalla perdida por parte de la frágil adolescente… Con ello, la bella exterminadora tuvo una idea de lo que sucedía en el interior de aquel campo.

Kagome estaba siendo engañada… Aquella presencia, aquel individuo que estaba a su lado… **_No era InuYasha._**

_Sin embargo, sus suposiciones no estaban del todo acertadas…_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Dirigió una mirada herida al muchacho. Los ojos de él brillaron, llenos de malicia. Un brillo muy distinto al de sus ojos.

- '_InuYasha no haría esto…' _-la chica siguió buscando en su mirada, en sus gestos, aunque sea un rezago de lo que el muchacho le había demostrado en el pasado.- '_Acaso… quien está frente a mí… ¿En realidad no es él…?'_

_Y fue entonces, cuando sintió los fragmentos de la perla._

Su rostro se llenó de confusión y preocupación. Dirigió sus ojos almendrados a todas partes, buscando de dónde venía esa presencia tan fuerte. Esos fragmentos mostraban una gran oscuridad.

_Más, no los hallaba. Los sentía tan cerca…_

Dirigió por último su mirada a InuYasha. Éste le seguía dirigiendo una sonrisa burlona. Se hallaba de pie frente a ella, cruzado de brazos, como disfrutando de su sufrimiento. La miraba con profundo desprecio.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, estúpida... ¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara?

Ella, sintió como si una espina se clavara en su corazón. Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta.

_A la altura del pecho de InuYasha se hallaban dichos fragmentos._

Sin embargo, a pesar de que supo que eran los fragmentos oscuros los que lo controlaban, no pudo evitar sentirse muy lastimada. Sintió de nuevo como lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Se sintió de pronto, muy molesta por no poder controlar sus emociones. Porque ella lo amaba tanto y él ahora la aborrecía. Dijo aquello que siempre soltaba cuando se sentía furiosa, ofendida… Cuando quería alejarse de él sin que la siguiera.

- ¡**_Osuwari_**!

Esperó el duro golpe que siempre recibía Inuyasha cuando su collar se activaba. Lo vio caer tantas veces, recibiendo su merecido. Ante cualquier rabieta, cuando le hacía enfadar, incluso, por errores suyos…

_Sin embargo ahora…_

Lo escuchó reír fuertemente, disfrutando el momento. Ella le dirigió una mirada, helada.

_Sus fragmentos, en ese entonces, estaban totalmente llenos de oscuridad..._

Lo vio acercarse a ella, aún con los brazos cruzados. Se puso en cuclillas, a su altura, mirándola fijamente, su sonrisa perenne en su rostro… Con una velocidad impresionante, tomó su rostro con una mano, sujetándolo con fiereza y lo acercó peligrosamente al de él.

Kagome sintió como su corazón detuvo sus latidos en ese momento.

_- Idiota…_ ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

Y sus palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua helada al rostro. Kagome, cuya mente ordenaba desesperadamente a su cuerpo responder ante el agravio, se quedó como atontada.

Su mancillado corazón no dio otro paso que no fuera el de ordenar a la mente su retorno a la calidez de los recuerdos de un pasado remoto… Fue con ello, que su mente pudo comprobar con horror la veracidad de sus palabras…

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

**…… Fin del capítulo……………………………………………………………………**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Para que no me olvides...**_

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Esta maravillosa narración llena de aventuras, acción y romance, pertenecen sin duda a Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Su estupenda historia, aún inconclusa, ha inspirado a millares de escritores, que, como yo, intentan con su imaginación, dar fin a esa saga de aventuras..._

_Después de esta corta (y aburrida introducción --U) doy comienzo a este capítulo, antes, agradeciendo de todo corazón a todas las personas que lo están leyendo, y aún más a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario..._

_Sin más que agregar... Espero disfruten este capítulo!_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

**_Capítulo 8:_** '_El recuerdo de la felicidad, ya no es felicidad…'_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Cerró los ojos al venir a su memoria tal recuerdo.

_Era cierto._

Nadie más se había enterado de ello, de eso estaba completamente segura. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, quienes les acompañaban día con día. Y ya hacía demasiados meses de aquello…

_o_

_o_

_¤¤ flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

_Brisa llena de frescura. Sol radiante. Un día perfecto…_

La muchacha reía encantada, ante la mirada llena de confusión de él. Su mano tersa apresaba gentil la mano de él y lo halaba levemente, haciendo que la siguiera.

Recorrieron el bosque, siempre juntos, ella sintiendo ansia por llegar a prisa al lugar que quería.

Ya habían escapado ese día tres veces, intentado estar a solas. Hubo un momento fallido, cuando el pequeño zorrito se había abrazado a la pierna de la bella muchacha, rogando que no lo dejara solito. Se encontraba angustiado, porque la joven exterminadora estaba mirando con mala cara al monje, quien se había tratado de propasar con ella (típico comportamiento del muchacho).

Sin embargo, todo había valido la pena.

Y el rostro de él se debía a que, generalmente era él quien la incitaba a dichas fugas.

Y cuando, raramente ella lo hacía, mostraba algo de vergüenza en su rostro. Mas no esa alegría desbordante que ahora mostraba.

Le intrigaba su accionar. La miró de reojo. Ahora sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Pero, sonreía, como brindando vida a todo. Sus ojos, resplandeciendo como el brillo de mil soles…

Era cierto. Le intrigaba su modo de actuar. Pero, aquella sonrisa…

_Simplemente, le encantaba._

Y se sentía orgulloso de ser él y no otra persona quien pudiera dejar escapar aquellas risitas de sus labios rosados.

Ya habían avanzado un buen tramo. E InuYasha ya no podía aguantar ya más la curiosidad. Aún así, se dejaba llevar sin poner resistencia.

- Hey, linda… ¿adónde vamos?

Kagome se sonrojó. No volteó a verlo a los ojos, porque sentía que si lo hacía, se sonrojaría aún más.

- Ten paciencia, ya falta poco…

Y volvió el silencio. Y con ello, Kagome volvió a sus pensamientos.

InuYasha rara vez le hablaba se forma dulce, dándole ese tipo de apelativos. Sin embargo, adoraba su gesto. Y le llamaba la atención, porque simplemente él decía que jamás lo verían diciendo o haciendo cosas tan 'empalagosas'…

_Pero, la gente cambia…_

Kagome repentinamente se detuvo, e InuYasha con ella. Habían llegado a un claro, donde corría un viento fresco que arrastraba aromas de diversas flores. InuYasha contempló el lugar intrigado, e interrogó con la mirada a la adolescente. Ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, dio unos pocos pasos y tomó asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol.

InuYasha caminó hacia ella y tomó asiento a su lado. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, contemplando el paisaje. Él abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando en ese momento sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Ella se había recostado.

Juntó los labios nuevamente, soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza brevemente sobre la de ella. La rodeó con el brazo, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Y se quedaron juntos, sintiendo que el mundo era tan sólo de ellos dos.

InuYasha, acariciado por la brisa y con el sólo sentimiento que los unía a ambos, empezaba a cabecear, e iba a dar paso a un breve momento de descanso cuando sintió que Kagome se levantaba.

La chica se sentó, se acomodó la falda y gateó hasta quedar frente al muchacho, quien estaba sorprendido ante su repentina acción. Ella sonrió.

- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué hemos venido hasta aquí. –vio que el asentía lentamente- Y bueno… -sus mejillas adquirieron un suave color carmesí.- Yo sólo quería… -carraspeó- Es decir…

InuYasha comenzó a inquietarse. Notó que ella bajaba la mirada al suelo, y se tornaba meditabunda. Un conflicto interno se dejó traslucir de sus ojos castaños tras unos breves segundos. El muchacho temió algo muy malo. Con cuidado, tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

- Tranquila, dilo. Cualquier problema, trataré de solucionarlo.

Kagome le devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se acercó rápidamente a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Las mejillas de ambos adquirieron diversos matices del rojo.

- Gracias por todo… Ahora… _cierra los ojos_. –InuYasha parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Umm...¿Y por qué? -vio que ella sonreía.

- Sólo hazlo.

- Pero, Kagome dime por qu… -dijo él, insistente.

- ¡Por Dios...¡Sólo haz lo que te pido! –Notó el tono peligroso de su voz. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Cuando hablaba de ese modo, uno debía andarse con cuidado… Fue por ello, que tragó en seco y cerró los ojos.

Agudizó su oído, a pesar de que la chica estaba al frente suyo. Kagome se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Instantes después, introdujo con cuidado su mano dentro del **_haori_** del semi demonio. El rostro del muchacho se tornó de un rojo vivo.

- ¡No estés pensando cosas, pervertido! -dijo la chica entre divertida y enfadada.

- Dime, entonces… -InuYasha sentía que el corazón le bombeaba directamente a sus orejas- ¡Qué es lo que quieres que piense!

- Sshh… Ya, guarda silencio… Aún no termino.

El chico ya no sabía qué más pensar de eso. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos delicados de ella rozando brevemente su pecho. Pero, no se detuvo allí…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería lograr la bella joven al frente suyo. Notó que ella sujetó su objetivo. Instantes más tarde, la escuchó musitar breves palabras, eso sí, incomprensibles, mientras sujetaba algunas cuentas del collar que él llevaba.

Segundos después, sintió rodar las cuentas por su pecho, libres. Abrió tentativamente un ojo y observó a la muchacha frente así, quien soltaba un suspiro cansado mientras su aura rosada empezaba a aminorar. Abrió ambos ojos, justo a tiempo para observar como ella caía hacia su pecho, agotada.

La sujetó en brazos y la abrazó. Estaba muy preocupado.

- ¡Eres una tonta! -ella, recostada en su pecho levantó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa, llena de dulzura.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- _Porque te amo._ –las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rosa- Sé que ese collar representa una carga para ti, y yo no quiero… -soltó un suspiro- No quiero que seas infeliz… -levantó una mano y con la punta de sus dedos acarició su rostro- _Eres libre…_

El chico la besó suavemente en los labios, completamente agradecido.

_Después de tanto tiempo… volvía a tener su libertad._

Recordó todas aquellas dolorosas caídas debido al conjuro del collar… Y se sintió completamente agradecido. Todo ello, y sobretodo, esos pequeños gestos por parte de la adolescente y de sus amigos… A pesar de que muchas veces padeció bajo el peso de aquel conjuro, el vivir en ese momento todo aquello… Simplemente lo compensaba todo.

InuYasha se estiró brevemente, sus músculos se relajaron. Dio un gran respiro, y le pareció que todo olía a flores… Bajó su mirada hacia la chica recostada en su pecho. Ambos sintieron cómo una ligera brisa los arrullaba.

Sonrió, complacido y formuló una pregunta que le estaba rondando.

- Linda…

- ¿Dime? -ella se aproximó más a su pecho y ocultó brevemente su rostro en su **_haori_. **InuYasha la miró con inocencia.

- ¿De dónde sabías ese conjuro? -la chica se sonrojó muchísimo y ocultó su rostro en su pecho. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Mmm… ¿Es necesario decirlo?

InuYasha levantó una ceja. Vio que ella dirigía su mirada almendra a sus manos. Y notó que sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos. Con una mano, él detuvo el jugueteo nervioso de sus dedos. Su mirada se tornó suspicaz.

- Vale, vale… -dijo ella al sentirse observada por él- Verás… La anciana Kaede me nombró hace mucho ese conjuro… Y, yo… Mmm… Tomé prestado el libro donde lo tenía escrito unos breves momentos, y pues…

InuYasha escuchó sus palabras y se rió.

- Ya comprendo… Entonces, ha sido sin su consentimiento…

Kagome le sonrió. Levantó su rostro, se acercó a él y unió sus labios. _Fue un beso dulce, lleno de sentimientos_... Se separaron y ambos sonrieron.

- Ya ves que no es necesario…

_o_

_o_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

Retornó a la dura realidad. Sus ojos se entristecieron al mirarlo reír.

InuYasha dio unos pasos, avanzando hacia ella. Cuando estuvo próximo a ella, se puso en cuclillas, se acercó más a ella y con una mano y sin nada de delicadeza, tomó su rostro.

Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor y de miedo. **_Nunca_** había sentido miedo estando a su lado…

_Sin embargo… esta vez… _

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Tomó una bocanada de aire. Entre lágrimas, vio el rostro borroso de él, peligrosamente cerca.

Notó que sus garras crecían, lastimando sus mejillas húmedas, y adquirían una apariencia peligrosa.

- Ya fue suficiente.

De sus labios escapó una risa autosuficiente. Bajó lentamente su mano por su rostro… Llegó hasta su cuello, aprisionándolo. Se puso de pie, despacio, aún con el cuello de su víctima en la mano. Ella se quedó congelada, llena de temor…

La muchacha empezó a sentir que se asfixiaba, a medida que él aplicaba presión. Sus pulmones empezaban a clamar desesperadamente por oxígeno… Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa, algo torcida. Intentó ella, vanamente de retirar las manos de él. Sintió que perdía la consciencia…

- _'Inu… Yasha…'_

_Y entre ensueños, notó que los ojos de él, adquirieron un brillo extraño. _

Repentinamente, en las orbes dorados del muchacho apareció cierta confusión… Kagome, entre lágrimas pudo notar su transformación… Cerró fuertemente sus ojos almendrados.

_O… ¿es que acaso era otra jugarreta de su mente?_

- ¡Kagome! -una vocecita chilló. El pequeño zorrito corrió desesperado hacia ellos.

InuYasha parpadeó confundido. Sus ojos adquirieron nuevamente aquel brillo tan hermoso.

- '_InuYasha…'_

El muchacho miró al frente suyo, aturdido. Notó que algo aprisionaba con fuerza en su mano. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror.

- ¡KAGOME!

Soltó a la muchacha, cuyo cuerpo cayó desfallecido en el duro suelo. La sujetó justo a tiempo. Sus ojos, horrorizados la recorrieron. Notó una marca roja en el cuello de ella. Una clara seña de su mano.

- Inu…Yasha… -ella apenas pudo susurrar.

Él la abrazó con desesperación. De sus ojos bajaban sin control copiosas lágrimas.

- _¿Qué he hecho!_ _¿Qué he hecho, maldición! -_Sus ojos buscaron la mirada de ella, suplicando perdón.- Kagome… yo… -notó que ella le devolvía a mirada y le sonreía débilmente.- Yo… -bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos bajaron lágrimas amargas.

- ¡SUÉLTALA, CRETINO!

A lo lejos se acercaban Sango y Miroku. Sus rostros, en particular el de ella, se encontraban furibundos.

Sango arrojó con gran fuerza, como nunca antes se le había visto, su boomerang. Éste se acercó peligrosamente al muchacho de túnica roja. InuYasha comprendió al instante. Le estaba diciendo con esa acción que soltara a la chica.

Con sumo cuidado, recostó a la chica en el suelo. Se puso de pie. Sus cabellos de plata ocultaron su mirada dorada. Miroku miró con rabia al muchacho frente así. Al que siempre pensó como uno de sus mejores amigos… Con su mano izquierda, empezó a desatar el rosario que sellaba su maldición.

InuYasha sonrió, dentro de su congoja. En verdad se lo merecía.

_Eso, y mucho más…_

El sólo recordar el daño que le hizo a Kagome… Cerró los ojos, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

- ¡**_Kaz…! _**

- ¡Miroku¡Detente! -el joven monje dirigió su mirada zafiro hacia la muchacha, quien le gritaba. Selló su mano. El bello rostro de ella estaba lleno de angustia y rabia contenida- Si absorbes los insectos... –señaló con una mano una nube densa de esas avispas.

- ¡NO ME INTERESA! -el muchacho exclamó, furioso- ¡No dejaré que ese mal nacido se salga con la suya! –observó un punto indescifrable- ¡Naraku¡Sal de una maldita vez de tu escondite!

Una figura, sentada cómodamente, observaba todo desde un árbol lejano. Soltó una risa por lo bajo.

- Ahhh… muy bien, monje. –una figura apareció delante de todos. Aplaudía.- Veo que empiezas a mejorar tus habilidades. Después de todo, las enseñanzas que el monje de pacotilla te dio, por fin rinden sus frutos…

- Mide tus palabras… -dijo entre dientes, el muchacho.- No me tientes…

- ¿A absorber todos aquellos insectos venenosos? - soltó una carcajada- Estaría complacido de verlo. Anda, adelante. –notó que el muchacho lo miraba con odio- ¿Qué esperas¿O eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo?

Sango arrojó su boomerang, el cual pasó peligrosamente cerca de Naraku.

- Tienes una pésima puntería, exterminadora. –sonrió, con sorna.

- Eso es lo que tú crees…

De un solo golpe del boomerang, eliminó a todos los insectos, ante el rostro de incredulidad del enemigo. Miroku, rápidamente empezó a soltar su rosario. Naraku soltó un gruñido de rabia. Se dio la vuelta. Empezó a caminar.

- '**InuYasha, vámonos.'**

Los ojos dorados del muchacho, perdieron nuevamente su brillo.

- _¡Inu… Yasha!_ -de su garganta escapó un leve grito, desfallecido. Kagome trató de incorporarse, sin resultados. Su visión estaba aún un tanto borrosa, y se sentía débil.- ¡InuYasha…¡P-por favor...¡No te vayas!

Naraku sonrió, aún avanzando.

- Es inútil, mocosa. **Él ahora esta bajo mis órdenes.**

Un segundo más tarde, el enemigo se desvaneció bajo una columna de veneno muy densa. Sango corrió donde su querida amiga, ofreciéndole rápidamente su mascarilla para evitar que inhale ese humo venenoso. A su vez, el monje de ojos azures se aproximó a ellos, se detuvo al frente suyo y, citando un rezo, creó un campo de energía que los protegió de dicho veneno.

A pesar de los sollozos amargos de Kagome y de sus súplicas, InuYasha no se detuvo ni un solo momento, ni se giró a brindarle siquiera una mirada. Se marchó sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando a la muchacha ahogándose de la pena...

_o_

_o_

_

* * *

_

_o_

_o_

Kilómetros más adelante, protegido bajo la fortaleza de unos muros de piedra, el enemigo se regocijaba al ver dicha escena.

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_…………………**..Fin del capítulo……………………………………………………….**_

_o_

_o_

_'_**_El recuerdo de la felicidad ya no es  
felicidad; el recuerdo del dolor es  
todavía dolor.'  
_(Lord Byron)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Para que no me olvides...**_

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Esta maravillosa narración llena de aventuras, acción y romance, pertenecen sin duda a Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Su estupenda historia, aún inconclusa, ha inspirado a millares de escritores, que, como yo, intentan con su imaginación, dar fin a esa saga de aventuras..._

_Antes de iniciar quiero dedicar este capítulo a aquellas personas que tuvieron el suficiente tiempo y paciencia de dejarme un comentario animoso… Muchísimas gracias a **deep and from heart, lore.it92, AoMe Hs, satorichiva **y a** kagome kitty.**_

_Con todo mi afecto les dejo este capítulo…_

o

o

* * *

o 

o

**Capítulo 9:** _'Memorias..__.'_

o

o

Amanecía en la era de las guerras civiles.

La usual claridad que acompañaba el comenzar de esos días, era un mero recuerdo…

Los aldeanos miraban apesadumbrados desde sus casas, la opacidad del cielo. Unos negros nubarrones amenazaban en cualquier momento en desatar una fuerte lluvia.

Se oían murmullos acerca del repentino cambio del temporal. No habían tenido un día así, desde aproximadamente unos cuantos meses. El resto de días se presentaban muy soleados, con brisa fresca, que hacía creer que aquellos días aterradores de meses atrás nunca hubiesen existido.

Varios empezaron a tener temor, tomando dicho repentino cambio como un muy mal augurio. Las mujeres prohibieron a sus pequeños salir de casa, temiendo que algo muy malo estuviese a punto de suceder.

- Y parece que no se equivocan.

La anciana Kaede, que con una mano sostenía la persiana de su ventana, emitió un suspiro cansado. Aquel gesto la hizo ver bastante vulnerable. Su mirada triste y cansada se posó sobre el cuerpo de una joven, cuyos ojos se mantenían cerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Sin embargo, el gesto de su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario a la tranquilidad manifestada en su forma de respirar.

A paso lento, la anciana se acercó a ella, se acuclilló y con un paño limpio y húmedo, trató de bajar la calentura de su frente. La muchacha frunció el ceño, emitiendo un leve gemido. Susurraba algo ininteligible entre sueños.

La mujer notó sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y una fea marca violácea en el cuello.

- 'Así que allí fue…'

Pensó en el muchacho, en su hermana y en la muchacha recostada frente a sí.

En verdad, no podía comprender cómo habían acabado así las cosas… Miró a la muchacha, humedeció nuevamente el paño y se lo colocó sobre la frente.

Según lo narrado por el joven monje y la exterminadora, fue de manera repentina como ocurrió todo. Las repentinas presencias, el cruel engaño a la joven enamorada, la aparición del semidemonio, Naraku…

La anciana Kaede miró preocupada la opacidad del cielo.

Lo que más le había desconcertado de aquel casi inverosímil relato, era la parte referida al muchacho de cabellos de plata.

Se sabía muy bien de su modo de ser cuando se hallaba al lado de la jovencita de época futura. Ya no era más aquel ser con ansias de poder, de buscar su conversión a un demonio completo. Ella había seguido, admirada, su transformación… Su gesto ceñudo en su mayoría de veces, había sido reemplazado por una sonrisa bondadosa, que aunque no estaba allí presente todo el tiempo, se hacía notar. Muchos años atrás, a menudo solía decir algo hiriente sin pensarlo, pero al lado de Kagome, solía reflexionar sobre las cosas a decir o al momento de actuar.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

_Bien decían que el amor cambiaba a las personas._

Dirigió su mirada cansada a la joven acostada.

Casi sin quererlo, su tez clara, la belleza de sus facciones y la negrura de su cabello le hicieron recordar a su querida hermana, Kikyo.

Ya hacía muchos meses que no la veía, y solía preguntarse dónde se encontraba y si su alma había podido alcanzar el descanso eterno.

En realidad, hubiese preferido que ello sucediera. Le dolía el saber que su espíritu vagaba por el mundo, tan lleno de rencor, tan lleno de odio… Sabía que la única cosa que podía aplacar su modo de sentir, era teniendo por fin al joven InuYasha a su lado.

Había intentado hablar con ella, hacerle razonar ello en su último encuentro con ella, pero ella permanecía reacia a escucharle. Por último, la muchacha la había observado con odio profundo cuando Kaede le dijo que no valía la pena seguir en ese mundo, sabiendo que el corazón de InuYasha ya tenía dueña. Debía comprender que lo que ella quería era algo ya demasiado egoísta.

Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron vanos, y aquella conversación había terminado muy mal.

o

o

_¤¤ flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

- …si en verdad lo amas, debes dejarlo ir… -le había dicho Kaede, muy segura de sus palabras.

Al oírla, Kikyo se echó a reír.

- Te has vuelto demasiado sentimentalista, Kaede. –la mirada castaña de la muchacha se mostró vacía- Te dejas llevar por tonterías sin sentido…

Kikyo le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona, pero Kaede no pareció inmutarse.

- Lo que te he dicho, no creo que sea algo carente de sentido. –soltó un suspiro.- En fin, sólo te digo lo que pienso. –con una varilla, removió los leños que mantenían encendida la pequeña fogata que las iluminaba.

El cielo salpicado de estrellas podía observarse al exterior de la cabaña de madera. La tranquilidad del ambiente era roto apenas por el cantar de grillos y unas pocas veces, por conversaciones de aldeanos que pasaban por allí muy de vez en cuando.

Kaede fijó su mirada en los leños, que lentamente eran consumidos por las llamas. El danzar del fuego y su luminosidad la distrajo un momento de sus preocupaciones.

_Aquello no estaba marchando bien. _

Lo que ella había planteado como una charla para hacer recapacitar a su hermana mayor, se estaba tornando peligrosa. Podía sentir su aura oscurecerse a medida que se enfadaba y ello no le estaba agradando para nada.

Su mirada se tornó seria y la dirigió a su hermana mayor, quien ahora la miraba impasible.

- Hermana, en realidad creo que ya no vale la pena... –notó que Kikyo le devolvía una mirada aburrida y molesta- Tú siempre tuviste un corazón cálido y ahora sólo dejas que el rencor te enceguezca... Sabes bien que por más que hallas podido encontrar un cuerpo para poder volver y que hallas podido hallar al muchacho, ya nada volverá a ser como antes…

- Sé que nada volverá a ser como antes, Kaede. –la anciana la miró, ligeramente sorprendida, pensando que quizá recapacitaría.- Ya nadie puede devolverme la vida arrebatada, pero eso no me importa. Lo que en verdad deseo, es que InuYasha vuelva a mi lado. No me importa si es que su amor por mí murió cuando encontró a esa reencarnación mía… ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que sufrí por él? -Kikyo se levantó repentinamente. Su mirada mostraba un dolor profundo y su modo de hablar se torno melancólico.- ¿No recuerdas la vida miserable que tenía al estar sola en ese entonces? -Kaede la observó sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.- No. No. Por supuesto que no lo sabes. –su aura se puso peligrosamente oscura. Sus ojos reflejaban gran enojo.

- Eso no es verdad, hermana. –dijo Kaede en forma calma. Notó la gran tensión en el ambiente. Debía decir las cosas con el mayor cuidado posible.- Yo siempre te noté feliz. Tu bondad hacía que el pueblo no temiera casi a ningún peligro. Solías jugar con los pequeños de la aldea, y nunca noté un gesto de amargura en tu rostro. Eras feliz. Sé que lo eras. –bajó la mirada nuevamente a los leños- Todo comenzó cuando aquella mujer, la sacerdotisa Tsubaki, te aplicó aquel hechizo.

Kikyo soltó una carcajada. Su modo de reaccionar, no era el que la anciana esperaba. Kaede tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo allí, no encajaba para nada…

- Es cierto. Me lanzó ese hechizo. –se sentó nuevamente en el suelo de madera, sonriendo, casi con los ojos cerrados.- Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede? -Kaede sintió un brinco en su corazón. Su pulso se aceleró... Se inclinó levemente hacia delante, esperando su respuesta.

- Muchas semanas después comprobé que aquello, no era nada más que uno de sus fraudes.

Kaede no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué!

- Escucha. –su mirada penetrante se clavó en la de ella. Kaede supo entonces que lo que diría a continuación, no era nada para tomarse a la ligera- _El hechizo de Tsubaki, si bien me afectó un poco, no sería nada relevante a lo que sucedería después._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ello, hermana? -Kaede supo que esa pregunta estaba de más, porque lo que había dicho ella lo evidenciaba todo.

- Con ello, quiero decirte que lo que sucedería después con InuYasha iba a ocurrir de algún modo y otro. No importaba si la idiota de Tsubaki aplicaba el hechizo o no. Nuestro destino era estar juntos. –sonrió- Nuestro destino **aún es **estar juntos. –la anciana la miraba muy sorprendida, enmudecida. Kikyo sonrió para sí al ver su reacción. Se acercó a ella- Es por ello que debes entenderlo Kaede. Les guste o no, InuYasha me lo prometió. Me lo debe, después de todo.

Kaede bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiendo como pasaban una serie de imágenes (recuerdos ya muy antiguos) por su mente. Estaba por darle la razón a su hermana cuando recordó algo, muy importante.

- Ustedes tuvieron un pasado digno de recordarse hermana. –la sonrisa de Kikyo se amplió.- Como todas las relaciones, tuvieron sus altos y sus bajos.

- Es cierto…

- El peor de ellos, fue cuando conociste en ese entonces a aquel bandido, Onigumo. –la anciana la miró fijamente- Lo curaste con sumo cuidado, como hiciste con tantas otras personas. Le brindaste afecto y él se hizo falsas ilusiones desde su lecho… Después de todo, nunca podría estar contigo ya que en ese entonces estabas enamorada de InuYasha.

Kaede agarró nuevamente la varilla y removió los leños. Kikyo se sentó al frente de ella. Su rostro, antes sonriente, ahora reflejaba algo de molestia ante el repentino nombrado de dichos hechos del pasado. Se temía que lo que oiría a continuación, no le agradaría para nada.

-Después sucedió el percance con lo de la perla, la cual ibas a entregar a InuYasha… El mitad demonio recién surgido, Naraku les tendió una trampa a ambos que hizo que ambos se destruyeran mutuamente.

Kikyo bajó su mirada castaña a sus manos, las cuales aprisionaban fuertemente la tela de su ropa. Sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos ante tanta presión y sintió como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

- Lo que yo quiero preguntarte, hermana, es… _¿por qué?_

La mujer abrió mucho sus ojos castaños, algo sorprendida. Miró interrogante a su hermana. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar con ello.

- Si su amor fue tan sólido en ese entonces¿por qué cayeron en aquello? No comprendo… Ambos flaquearon ante un desliz presentado en el camino…

- Kaede, no seas tonta. –su aura se había oscurecido, y sus ojos echaban chispas- Ese maldito había tomado su apariencia… Yo confiaba ciegamente en InuYasha. Pero, al verle quitarme la perla de las manos y al decir aquellas palabras…

- Hermana, y tus poderes de sacerdotisa… ¿dónde quedaron? Tengo la plena seguridad de que puedes sentir las presencias malignas, incluso a muy largas distancias, antes de que aparezcan frente a ti… ¿No fuiste tú quien me enseñó de pequeña que las presencias malignas adoptaban múltiples formas…? -la mirada de Kaede reflejó lástima al ver a su hermana, y fue en ese momento en el que Kikyo se salió de sus casillas.

Kikyo se puso de pie, con los ojos centelleando de furia.

- ¡YA BASTA! -se acercó a Kaede a grandes zancadas y la miró con odio profundo- ¡No he venido aquí para que cuestiones mi modo de actuar! Querías respuestas. Pues, ya las tienes. Ahora tan sólo déjame en paz.

- Pero hermana…

- ¡KAEDE...¡Sólo te estoy diciendo que dejes el pasado en el pasado!

- Y eso es lo mismo que te estoy pidiendo yo, hermana. –su voz se tornó seria- _Cuando algo muere, es incapaz de que vuelva a la vida… _

Kikyo la miró, perpleja. Su aura era de un increíble color rojo.

- Y no sólo me refiero, a la vida que te fue arrebatada, sino a tu relación con InuYasha... –la muchacha frente así estuvo a punto de replicar, enfadada- Cuando falleciste, todos sufrimos mucho... No sabes cuánto me dolió. Y así mismo ocurrió con InuYasha. Lo sé… -su tono de voz bajó y se tornó muy triste. Tu muerte no sólo implicó una gran tristeza para todos¿sabes? Fue también, en ese momento, cuando la relación que llevaste con InuYaha finalizó.

Las palabras de Kaede le habían caído como un baldazo de agua helada al rostro.

'_Fue en ese momento cuando la relación que llevaste con InuYaha finalizó.'_

El tono pálido de la chica varió. Se puso de un rojo intenso. Estaba llena de furia.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Él me lo prometió. Dijo que se quedaría conmigo… Dijo que me amaba… -su voz se quebró.

- No se conoce hasta dónde guía el corazón de una persona, hermana. –la anciana soltó un suspiro, apesadumbrado.

Hubo un largo e incómodo momento de silencio. Sólo se oyó el crepitar de la fogata. Allá afuera ya estaba muy oscuro.

La joven sacerdotisa se apoyó contra el muro de madera. Sintió un mar de emociones, de sentimientos indescriptibles… Lentamente, se dejó resbalar, mirando como ida las llamas danzantes. Su largo cabello de ébano se esparció por su espalda y suelo. Su aura disminuyó de intensidad. Sus mejillas volvieron a mostrar ese aspecto tan pálido de siempre. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar dos lágrimas solitarias.

Kaede la miró de reojo. Fue cuando se arrepintió en parte por haberle hablado de esa manera.

_Pero… debía comprender. _

El aferrarse de esa manera a la idea de poseer al muchacho, la estaba lastimando demasiado. Y ello no la conduciría a ningún final bueno.

-Hermana… -el tono usado por la anciana era uno de auténtica tristeza- ¿No sabes cuanto me duele el verte en ese estado? Lo que estás haciendo no hace más que lastimarte…

Silencio.

- Puedo comprender tu manera de sentir. Sé que es duro, pero ya no vale intentarlo. –notó que su hermana tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indescifrable.- Será mejor que lo dejes. –Kaede tomó aire y terminó por decir- Creo que ya es hora de que tu alma encuentre el descanso eterno…

Después de hablar, el ambiente quedó en completo silencio.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio. La más vieja se quedó observando las llamas de la fogata, pensando en todas las palabras dichas durante esa pequeña reunión. La otra, tan sólo tenía una mirada indescriptible. No se sabía si era de tristeza, enojo o de seriedad. Quizá, de sentimientos encontrados.

Segundos después, la joven sacerdotisa se puso de pie, y sin decir palabra, se marchó. Su hermana pudo notar antes de que su rostro se girase, cierta decisión en su mirada. Pero, no podía decir a ciencia cierta, cual sería su acción a tomar.

La anciana suspiró, abatida.

o

o

* * *

o 

o

Afuera, las estrellas del firmamento brillaban con fuerza. La luna se había ocultado.

Si crees que me rendiré de manera tan sencilla, pues, estás muy equivocada Kaede. –la mujer dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a la cabaña. Podía observar desde la ventana la poca iluminación de la fogata, la cual, minutos después pareció apagarse ante la repentina oscuridad del interior que se divisó.

Una brisa fría le acarició las mejillas. Sus cabellos negros se mecieron suavemente. Emprendió su camino, sin darse cuenta de una presencia, que la observaba desde lo alto de un árbol. La sombra sonrió.

- '_Mi estimada Kikyo... Casi puedo adivinar tus pensamientos, y ten por seguro que te ayudaré en lo que estás ideando…_'

La sombra observó la delgada silueta desvanecerse entre lo espeso del ramaje. Segundos después, ésta también desapareció.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

Kikyo se recostó en el tronco del árbol, mirando a su hermana.

La anciana se encargaba ahora de cambiar el agua utilizada para bajarle la fiebre a la muchacha. Sus manos, a pesar de no ser tan hábiles como las de años atrás, procuraban hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Con ello, daba a conocer cuánto se preocupaba por ella, por la jovencita venida de la época futura.

La joven sacerdotisa, sonrió con melancolía. Y como una jugarreta de su mente, los recuerdos le invadieron…

De pronto, vio ante así, correteando a una pequeña, muy alegre. En sus manos llevaba flores. Sentada bajo el árbol donde ahora se hallaba, se vio así misma, sonriendo a la pequeña, la cual al notar su gesto, rió de contenta y se lanzó a sus brazos. La bella joven abrazó con gran cariño a su hermana, quien correspondió a su afecto.

Instantes después, se vio así misma, de ya más edad. Su mirada ya no mostraba ese candor de años atrás. Era más fría, más calculadora. Incluso para con su hermana, sus sentimientos se habían enfriado levemente... La escena que vio fue cuando se encontraba con Tsubaki, tratando de eliminar esa gran cantidad de monstruos. Su hermana se hallaba oculta, temerosa, pero convencida de que su hermana mayor lo solucionaría todo.

Por último, vio aquella fatídica escena en la que, intentando defender a su hermana de un demonio que la pequeña no había podido exterminar, lanzó una flecha, que además de eliminar al monstruo, trajo como consecuencia la pérdida de la vista derecha de la pequeña.

Sus ojos castaños se nublaron. Pequeñas lágrimas se asentaron en el borde de sus ojos.

De pronto sintió rabia ante su manera de reaccionar.

_Malditos sentimiento humanos…_

Con las mangas de su yukata, limpió sus lágrimas ferozmente.

Recordó que todo lo que había sucedido, eran simplemente por los errores que había cometido.

_Incluso ahora…_

Ella tenía conciencia que lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir, era en parte por su culpa.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_**…………………..Fin del capítulo……………………………………………………….**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Para que no me olvides...**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Esta maravillosa narración llena de aventuras, acción y romance, pertenecen sin duda a Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Su estupenda historia, aún inconclusa, ha inspirado a millares de escritores, que, como yo, intentan con su imaginación, dar fin a esa saga de aventuras..._

_Ante todo, lamento esta larga demora. Sería tonto tratar de resumir los motivos por lo cuales no he actualizado, ya son cosas que no estaban en mis espectativas... Lo siento. Es por ello, que trato de compesarlo con un capítulo un poco más largo... Espero que lo disfruten!_

_o_

_o_

_

* * *

o _

o

**Capítulo 10: **_Aquel lugar, donde nos conocimos..._

_o_

_o_

_Viento frío y nubarrones negros… Malos presagios._

Su mirada se mantuvo dirigida hacia donde momentos antes estuvieron aquellas imágenes de aquel amargo recuerdo.

Sin siquiera notarlo, pequeñas lágrimas se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, primero muy pocas y luego, ya sin control. Sintió un vacío inmenso en el pecho y un dolor intenso en el corazón. Hace mucho que su mundo se había derrumbado, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder siquiera haber salvado algo.

Y ahora, por más que intentaba mantener al margen sus sentimientos, no podía…

Con mucha sutileza, las serpientes caza almas se acercaron a su frágil figura, rodeándola. La sujetaron firmemente, haciendo presión, pero sin dañarle. Lentamente, su cuerpo fue descendiendo a tierra firme.

Dicho espectáculo haría recordar a una imagen sagrada siendo transportada por fervorosos seguidores, cual procesión.

Más Kikyo no reparó en esos detalles sin importancia. Su mente era un amasijo de culpa, de ideas y de demasiados recuerdos.

_o_

_o_

_¤¤ flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

Sintió un frío helado calar sus entrañas.

Con cuidado, frotó sus manos entre sí, tratando de darse un poco de calor. Su cuerpo tiritaba inconteniblemente y sus ojos buscaban angustiados algún refugio cercano.

Sopló un vapor tibio sobre sus manos heladas. Ello no hizo más que calentarlas por unos breves segundos, pero no amortiguó su sentir.

_- " Kaede… Lo que me has dicho no tiene nada de cierto. –_recomenzó su caminata, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos_- InuYasha aún siente amor por mí y quiere estar a mi lado. Ese sentimiento es mutuo, y nadie puede cambiarlo… "_

La reciente conversación con su hermana aún le atormentaba.

Sus palabras estaban grabadas como a fuego en su memoria y le estaban sacando de quicio. Su corazón se llenó de creciente angustia y su mente trataba de acallar sus salvajes latidos con pensamientos que ella consideraba ciertos.

Sabía que ella y tan sólo ella tenía la razón.

_- "Fue por él que hice tantos sacrificios. Fue incluso por esa razón que utilicé esa flecha para sellarlo… No quería que él muriese. Yo… "_

Sus pasos se aceleraron, así como los latidos de su corazón.

_- " Yo… no quería…"_

Un viento helado había empezado a correr desde hacía bastante rato. La mujer se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, sintiendo mucho frío y cansancio.

_-" … no quería que todo acabara de esa forma. "_

Sus ojos se nublaron por unas gotas salinas que se empezaron a acumular. Con mucha amargura, se limpió ferozmente dichas gotitas con la manga de su yukata. Contuvo un sollozo. No terminaba de comprender el sentir humano.

Los sentimientos son tan complejos y difíciles de entender… Bastaba con ver una sonrisa que brotaba espontánea ante un gesto de cariño o la sensación de tristeza que se siente ante la partida de alguien. Se puede comprender una manifestación de dicho sentimiento, pero no se puede entender al sentimiento en sí.

Kikyo se detuvo en sus cavilaciones. Su pecho en verdad dolía y su cabeza comenzaba a hacerlo también. Un viento muy fuerte despeinó sus cabellos y ella contuvo un gemido de inmenso fastidio.

_- " Maldita la hora en la que vine a parar aquí…"_

Kikyo miró frustrada a su alrededor. Se abrazó a sí misma, mirando sin esperanza a su alrededor. Dio unos pocos pasos y se detuvo. Con extrema rapidez, sacó arco y flechas y apuntó a una dirección imprecisa.

- ¡Muéstrate!

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza. Arrastró unas pocas hojas secas. _Silencio._

Kikyo miró recelosa a su alrededor, sin bajar arco ni flecha. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando el repentino ataque de una bestia salvaje o algún monstruo. Esas eran las usuales trampas que solía poner el semidemonio, Naraku.

Pasaron unos minutos. No ocurría nada fuera de lo normal.

Kikyo soltó un suspiro. Guardó el arco y la flecha.

- Si hubiese sido el maldito de Naraku, hace ya bastante tiempo que hubiese venido a jactarse de sus poderes.

Parte de su angustia desapareció al recordarle. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona.

Pero aquel estado de breve satisfacción, no le duró demasiado. Apenas hubo guardado el arco con la flecha, la presencia había aprovechado y se había acercado a ella.

Con ferocidad, aprisionó su cintura con un brazo, y con el otro, hizo presión sobre su delgado cuello.

Ella soltó un gemido, dolorida.

- ¿Qu…?

Trató de girar el rostro para vislumbrar a su captor, pero fue su risa lo que la dejó inmóvil.

- Te has confiado sacerdotisa…

Kikyo se quedó inmóvil, turbada. Sintió la fuerza de sus brazos de manera aterradora.

- ¨ _Pero… ¿Cómo? Yo… no sentí su presencia venir… ¨ _-su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse ante la fuerza que el otro ejercía. Trató de moverse locamente de entre sus brazos, tratando de escapar. Gimió… Se sintió muy débil...

InuYasha se rió de buena gana al ver sus vanos intentos por soltarse.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - le dijo con sorna- ¿Es que acaso esos poderes tuyos ya no sirven para nada?

La mujer soltó un grito de dolor y frustración.

- Eso demuestra que el cuerpo que posee se está desgastando… -dijo repentinamente una tercera voz, complacido de ver la escena- Pronto, de ti no quedará más que tierra y cenizas.

Kikyo miró a su captor con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose inmensamente vulnerable. Él sería una de las últimas personas de la que esperaría esa acción… Sabía de su cambio, de la apertura de su corazón al resto, de su decisión de quedarse como semi demonio.

_Todo gracias a aquella muchacha…_

Su rostro se contrajo de ira. La odió. Su solo recuerdo le hizo doler inmensamente el corazón. Por un momento, deseó que ella desapareciera.

Naraku, desde un punto cercano, miraba interesado, hasta bastante divertido, los cambios de expresión de su rostro. Una sonrisa hizo que sus labios se curvaran.

_- Es por eso que yo me deshice de todo ese sentir humano. Vuelve a los seres humanos tan inútiles… Son esclavos de sus sentimientos._

La mujer dio un respingo al oír aquella voz.

Sus ojos castaños, antes impregnados de profunda tristeza y enojo, se tornaron llenos de ira, de odio hacia aquel ser.

Su mirada buscó la presencia, furibunda, sintiendo que de repente recobraba fuerzas. Propinó un codazo al muchacho que la mantenía capturada y aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, ella se liberó. El muchacho la miró divertido, pero ya no se acercó a ella.

Ella sacó su arco y lo dirigió a la dirección donde había oído la voz.

_- ¡Muéstrate!_

La figura del semi demonio apareció justo delante de ella. Mantenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

- Los sentimientos son tan sólo un estorbo. Hacen bastante vulnerable al ser humano y al final siempre lo terminan lastimado. Pero…

Kikyo lo miró con fiereza y lo apuntó con la flecha. Dejó a InuYasha de lado, pero lo miraba recelosa, temiendo un repentino ataque por parte de él. Naraku sonrió.

- En tu caso, me será de mucha utilidad…

Kikyo lo miró con odio intenso, y soltó la flecha. Ésta describió una recta perfecta, dirigiéndose al cuerpo del semi demonio. Naraku tan sólo rió. Apareció un campo de energía, el cual absorbió la flecha, e instantes después, para gran sorpresa de la mujer, se la devolvió.

Esta paso rozando su mejilla, haciéndole un corte en el acto. Algunos mechones de ébano fueron cortados. Un sonido sordo escapó de sus labios. Se quedó de piedra.

- Tranquila, no te alteres. –su sonrisa se hizo más notoria- Aún no pienso matarte.

El rostro de Kikyo se contrajo en uno de furia. Rápidamente, llevó la mano a su espalda, buscando en su carcaj más flechas. Pensaba en atacar a ese maldito, quien trataba de jugar con sus emociones. Grande fue sorpresa al no hallar ni uno ni otro.

- Acaso… -la voz de InuYasha la sacó de su incertidumbre- ¿buscabas esto?

InuYasha le enseñó más allá el carcaj de ella en sus manos. Kikyo miró aterrada como él al instante lo hacía trizas con una mano. Su sonrisa en su rostro se amplió. Ella notó el brillo demoníaco de sus ojos.

_¿En qué momento le había quitado sus únicas armas…?_

- Eso no es lo que importa ahora Kikyo. Pero, si quieres saberlo, fue cuando me apuntabas con esa flecha, la cual después me disparaste…

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que yo…? -lo miró sorprendida, y algo nerviosa cuando notó que algo en la mirada de InuYasha comenzaba a cambiar.

- Una habilidad que tengo hace un buen tiempo… Y que me ha hecho reflexionar sobre lo que pensabas aquella noche en que te reuniste con tu hermana.

Kikyo no le hizo falta oírlo dos veces para recordarlo. En su mente se hizo un revoltijo de ideas y recuerdos confusos, pero, rápidamente pudo asociar el recuerdo a sus palabras.

_- "¡No puede ser! "_

- Creo recordar que aquella noche tenías el ferviente deseo de cambiar la situación en la que te encontrabas, y que debo decir, no te favorecía para nada… Tus palabras exactas fueron: 'O él me pertenece… o no es de nadie más'

Kikyo estaba anonadada.

Su sorpresa pasó a miedo cuando notó de repente la gran cantidad de energía maligna en el cuerpo de InuYasha. Se emanaba en todas las direcciones y Naraku estaba complacido de ver su obra.

La chica corrió hacia el muchacho muy angustiada y se aferró a su figura, con fuerza. Su corazón se encogió al ver en sus ojos ese brillo indeciso que aparecía antes de transformarse en demonio. Intentó purificar su esencia, concentrando sus poderes en aquella acción.

Sintió un dolor intenso atravesarle el pecho.

Había recibido un ataque por parte de él, lo cual le había dejado gravemente herida. Ella se separó de él temblorosa sintiendo que su visión se nublaba. Llevó una mano a su pecho, a la altura de la herida. Bajó la mirada y notó el color rojo intenso impregnarse en su yukata. Sintió perder el equilibrio. Cayó al césped.

El muchacho la miró burlón, sus ojos dorados brillando de puro gusto, mientras ella ponía una mano en la zona herida, con un gesto de inmenso dolor. La sangre que salía era abundante.

- ¡MALDITO! –él tan sólo reía. _Fue como aquella vez, con Suikotsu_. No hubo transformación.

Pero la diferencia con aquella vez hace cincuenta años, es que era ahora el propio **_hanyou_** quien la hería y no intentaba resistirse…

_- "¿Qué sucede InuYasha…¿Por qué no reaccionas?" _-estaba muy angustiada. En el borde de sus ojos, se habían formado lágrimas de dolor.

- Él no escuchará tus súplicas. –dijo Naraku de repente.- Hice que olvidara que alguna vez amó. Borré todos sus recuerdos… El corazón de los humanos es tan fácil de manipular… -Kikyo sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima.- Al desaparecer a aquella muchacha de la época futura, todo fue más fácil. Al sentirse tan deprimido, fue fácil controlarlo. Desde ese momento, es que está a mis órdenes…

- Sacerdotisa... ¿no ibas a purificar mi esencia? - InuYasha interrumpió al semi demonio; la miró con burla ante los intentos vanos por parte de ella de ponerse de pie.- Eres patética. Ahora ni siquiera puedes moverte.

Ambos hombres escuchan como ella maldice por lo bajo su suerte. Kikyo intenta incorporarse, pero el dolor intenso en el pecho la obliga a permanecer en esa posición. Ambos se mofan de ella, al verla en ese estado tan lamentable. A ella, empiezan a formársele más lágrimas de puro coraje. InuYasha la empuja con su pie, quedando ella con la mirada directa a su agresor. Él suspira, fingiendo lástima.

- Es una pena. Ya que... -Kikyou observa con terror, como él muestra sus garras sin recelo y truena los dedos.- ...pensaba que eras mucho más fuerte. Ahora te toca pagar tu error.

Él la mira una vez más, ahora con desagrado.

- 'No eres más que una perra'

Kikyou cierra los ojos fuertemente, las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas sin obstáculo. Cuando él estaba a punto de consumar su hazaña, una voz le detiene.

- Déjala ir.

InuYasha se detiene, mira detrás de él, fastidiado. Ahora, sobre la rama de un árbol, Naraku miraba a la sacerdotisa con placer expreso en sus ojos.

- ¿No ves cómo llora? Está rogando por su miserable vida.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro.

- Si es que le puede llamar vida a ese estado patético en el que se encuentra…

Naraku amplió su sonrisa y segundo después desapareció.

InuYasha luego de ello, se giró, con las manos dentro de las mangas de su **_haori _**y empezó a caminar, alejándose del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

No me rendiré tan fácilmente, InuYasha.

El aludido, al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y volteó a mirar a la sacerdotisa con desdén.

Aún así me cueste la vida, te sellaré.

_o_

_o_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

Sus pies tocaron suavemente tierra.

Su mirada se dirigió una vez más a la cabaña. La anciana velaba por la chica herida; en su mirada se notaba claramente gran preocupación. La chica ahora estaba calmada, pero su gesto dolido no variaba.

- Fue entonces cuando llamé a aquella chica, Kagome.

Su delgada silueta fue perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque, a medida que comenzaba a caminar.

- Tengo fe de que ella podrá detenerlo… -una última imagen, algo borrosa se forma en su mente. Se trata de InuYasha, quien la abrazaba con ansiedad, al bajar de la balsa en la que anteriormente viajaban.- _InuYasha… No quería que todo acabara así… Yo aún…_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

_Oscuridad._

Una completa oscuridad se manifiesta a su alrededor. Trata de vislumbrar algún pequeño rezago de luz, más no percibe nada.

Avanza a tientas, llama insegura a sus conocidos. Su voz resonaba, pero nadie respondía a su llamado. Siente una gran opresión a su pecho. No sabe por qué hay tanta oscuridad.

_- InuYasha…_

Es lo último que escapa de sus labios temblorosos, antes de echarse a llorar. Se siente muy vulnerable, y todo su dolor y angustia contenidos los deja escapar por medio de esas lágrimas cristalinas.

_- No llores, Kagome._

Ella levanta la vista, esperanzada y ante ella surge el brillo de dos ojos amarillos, observándola, acariciándola con aquella mirada llena de ternura De pronto, una leve luz ilumina todo a su alrededor. Pero, ella no lo nota… Su mirada está fija en él.

_- No llores. _–le repite él, y sonríe dulcemente. La punta de sus dedos se acercan a ella lentamente y limpian con delicadeza sus lágrimas. Ella se aferra a su mano con desesperación, la acerca a su rostro. Su tacto le parece tan real… - Todo estará bien.

_- Quédate conmigo_. No te alejes de nuevo. –le dice ella suplicante.

Se acerca a él y lo rodea con sus brazos. Él le corresponde con fuerza. El tiempo parece detenerse para ellos. Ella hunde su rostro en su pecho, y sonríe. Siente que renace en su pecho sus esperanzas y la felicidad.

Mas nada es eterno.

Él se separa, sin realmente quererlo. Se le nota muy preocupado. Los ojos de ella lo escrutan con tristeza. La mirada de él se torna melancólica y gira la cabeza. Su rostro manifiesta el deseo de decirle algo, pero…

- Es momento de marcharme.

- ¡No, por favor! -ella se aferra a su figura. Él mudo, tan sólo le acaricia el cabello, inquieto, sabiendo que su tiempo se había agotado…- Quédate a mi lado… No me dejes sumida nuevamente en esta tristeza. –sus ojos apenas pueden contener las lágrimas- Quiero estar a tu lado… Yo…

Él sin previo aviso, se acerca a ella y la besa. Con ello acalla sus súplicas, aquellas que le hacen sentir tan miserable… La besa por largo tiempo, y en aquel beso sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Ella le corresponde, medio feliz, medio sollozando. Sabe que no se quedará con ella…

El muchacho le da unos besos cortos, dulcemente, antes de separarse de ella. Ella le mira con tristeza infinita, y entre hipidos ella le suelta un _te quiero._

Él nota sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes y cree que es la visión más hermosa que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Repentinamente, su cuerpo, antes tan nítido, comenzó a desvanecerse. Parecía ya no ser de ese mundo…

- ¿Cuándo podré volverte a ver? -pregunta ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él odia verla llorar, y más cuando sabe que es por su culpa…

Y a pesar de lo que se había prometido… Se rindió a su corazón.

_- Ven esta noche, al bosque... Al árbol donde nos conocimos –_una sonrisa melancólica brotó de sus labios- _Yo estaré esperándote_.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció, y lo último que escuchó Kagome de sus labios, fue un _Te amo._

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Cargó con cuidado los utensilios que necesitaba.

Una vez que tuvo todo, se dirigió a la habitación de la enferma. El zorrito parloteaba alegre a su lado, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Siempre lo había hecho, pero esa noche algo ocupaba sus pensamientos.

_Había visto aquella tarde a su hermana. _

Fue por unos breves segundos, pero no cabía duda de que era ella. No entendía la razón de aquella mirada tan dolida, tan melancólica… La había estado mirando desde hacía buen rato, pero no fue hasta que algo en su energía varió, cuando se dio cuenta.

Quizá su cuerpo hecho de barro ya se había desgastado, era su tiempo de marcharse.

Sus energías se habían debilitado considerablemente, y su aura podía detectarse con relativa facilidad. Ello la haría presa de muchos peligros…

Kaede negó con la cabeza. Quería olvidar ello por ahora, necesita despejarse un poco…

Levantó la esterilla que servía de puerta e ingresó a la habitación de la enferma.

Shippo soltó un grito aterrado.

- ¡Ya no está!

Y como confirmando los temores de la anciana y el pequeño, vieron un revuelto de sábanas sobre el futón, sobre el que antes estaba descansando el cuerpo de la chica. Sus ropas habían desaparecido, así como su arco y su carcaj de flechas.

No dudaron en salir a buscarla. La llamaron muy preocupados, a grandes voces, inútilmente. Su aura se había desvanecido, no podían detectarla... El pequeño se echó a llorar...

Afuera, había una hermosa noche sin luna.

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

**…………………_..Fin del capítulo………………………………………………………._**


End file.
